The Eva Music Makers
by buicious
Summary: Eva members start up a band! Some nice romance, parody, and total insanity.
1. Beginning

The following story takes place in a Universe separate from the one written by EVA's original director. As the new director, I dictate a story set in a universe in which…  
  
The 11th Angel was the last one. The Angels stopped coming after that. Misato and the three children are now out of a job, and too lazy to go to school. They live on the pension money given to them by NERV, but now that NERV is starting to disband, they need a new source of income….hence the birth of…  
  
The Eva Music Makers!  
  
A.D. 2016  
  
Tokyo-3  
  
"Whoever welcomes this child in my name welcomes me; and whoever welcomes me welcomes the one who sent me. For he who is least among you all-he is the greatest." – Luke 9:48  
  
CHAPTER 1: Beginning  
  
---  
  
Whenever we ask ourselves what we want most, we often end up with what we need the least. So it was with Asuka on the occasion Misato asked her, "What do you want to do with your life?"  
  
Asuka paused. She'd never considered this question before.   
  
She stared around at the tables in the basement woodshop, covered with sawdust and cracking from age. Misato had been doing "a little project" underneath the house, and she hadn't let anyone else in on it-not yet, at least.   
  
Asuka looked back at Misato, who was patiently waiting for the answer. In her day-to-day living, the only thing Asuka had ever given thought to was the question of surmounting the obstacles directly ahead of her, and projecting a self-image of strength for others to observe.  
  
She averted her eyes from Misato's eager, shining face.  
  
"Well, defeat my enemies," she said calmly.   
  
"What else would I want?"  
  
Misato looked her over.   
  
"But the war with the Angels is over. After your unparalleled joint attack with Shinji on the 11th Angel, SEELE decided to abandon the instrumentality project out of fear that Shinji and you would discover their location and destroy them, and somehow the Angels stopped coming. Now NERV can't keep supporting You, Shinji, or Rei, and frankly, I don't have the cash to do it, either."  
  
Asuka snorted. "Tell me something I don't already know."   
  
She tossed her glossy red hair confidently. "I'm sure Hikari's family would take me in if I had nowhere else to go."  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed. "Would you come to them begging?"  
  
Asuka realized that she'd never thought of that. "No, absolutely not."  
  
"Well then, I've been thinking. Me, you, and Rei always used to sing the intros to the Evangelion episodes, and we were spectacular, according to the viewers, at least. You've finished college, Shinji's exempt from high school due to his hero status, and Rei's never going to have a real day job anyway, so why not…" Misato's voice trailed off.  
  
"Why not what?" Asuka leaned in impatiently.   
  
"I've been thinking…it's not too unreasonable to ask you guys to help me with a project that I've been considering for a very long time…"  
  
"…..Well?"  
  
Misato smiled and lifted her arm gradually, slowly revealing a rough wooden object she'd been holding under the table. It had a roughly hewn wooden head, and…a neck…and…strings…and…frets….  
  
"Form a professional garage band?"  
  
Asuka's mouth gaped open.   
  
"A what??!?!?"  
  
"You heard me. A garage band."  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Shinji lay wide awake in the upper story bedroom, listening to some songs on his SDAT that Rei had downloaded for him. Ah, the wonderful Rei. Now that the missions were over, Rei sometimes stopped by to talk about the memories, and generally to annoy Asuka, who still called her "Wonder-girl." Rei would never really retaliate, except for the occasional exhibition annoying habit. Rei was just like that. She never really harbored ill sentiments; she was far too peaceful.   
  
But Asuka had been particularly harsh on Rei lately. Shinji didn't really know why. He had never understood Asuka to begin with, and she was even more mysterious now that they had nothing tangible to live for. With the Eva missions having ended more than a year ago, Shinji had grown into "a more mature boy," as Misato put it. But Asuka? Same as always. Her outbursts went from bad to worse. Gray day? "Why are you sad, Shinji? You're ruining my day!"   
  
Problems with the penguin?   
  
"Shinji, why didn't you feed Pen pen? You didn't feed him, so he just ate the cookies Hikari made me!" And there was something else. He could hear her crying at night. Misato thought that it might be the effect of the Eva missions, but nothing truly traumatic had happened while fighting any of the eleven Angels. Shinji didn't want to meddle in her affairs, but when she felt sad, he played the cello for her, and it was quite often that he found her at his door, her face a striking mix of red cheeks and puffy eyes. He knew how to comfort her then. But sometimes it was hard to tell whether she was truly mad.  
  
There was one particular incident in which Rei spilled coffee on Shinji's pants, and then quickly tried to rub it off with a towel, causing Shinji to flinch and Asuka to yell, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WONDERGIRL??"  
  
Shinji had tried to defend Rei, but Asuka had just punched him.  
  
Then she yelled at Rei for being clumsy.   
  
Then she yelled at Misato…for something. He didn't remember.  
  
Afterwards, when asked why she flamed up so suddenly, she replied, with her nose upturned, "It was a shameful waste of perfectly good coffee." Shinji had almost felt hurt that she didn't even give thought to the degrading injury he'd received, but he was surprised to find that his only lasting impression from this incident was the notion that she looked quite cute with an upturned nose.   
  
He jumped out of his bed as a scream from the basement jolted him back to reality.   
  
"Misato-she-Misato-" Asuka came in running, hauling a roughly carved wooden instrument she had cracked in half.   
  
She bent over, slapping the ground hard and yelling in frustration. Tears streamed from her eyes, soiling Shinji's well-kept rug. Shinji wanted to tell her about the rug problem, but he was so shocked that he merely watched.  
  
Grabbing him by the shirt, Asuka planted her wet face on his stomach. She mumbled a few words he couldn't decipher.  
  
Shinji merely stood there.   
  
Finally, he said, "Asuka, are you okay?"  
  
"Misato-she-Trying to make us her slaves!!"  
  
She was crying, but her sobs contained more anger than sorrow.  
  
"I see."  
  
"No you don't, you don't have any idea! You're just a BAKA, a stupid, stupid BAKA!"  
  
"Oh..." Shinij said. "She told you about the garage band idea-"  
  
"WHAT????!?!? She told you FIRST?!?"  
  
Moments later, Misato burst into the room, carrying tissues in both hands.  
  
Seeing Asuka, she gave a look of mock-surprise, then gave Shinji an accusatory glare.  
  
"What did you do to her, SHINJI?"  
  
"She-I-"  
  
"I want you to tell me what you did RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"She ran in-cried-"  
  
"You're not making sense, Shinji!" Misato yelled.  
  
Asuka turned around, her face red, eyes wild, and pointed a condemning finger at Misato.  
  
"She's trying to make us her slaves!"  
  
"Shinji, what did you tell her? Are you trying to turn my precious against me?" Misato demanded.  
  
"I didn't say anything. She said something about the ba-"  
  
"SHINJI!" Misato quickly broke in. "If you can't account for her behavior in FIVE SECONDS, I'm grounding you for the rest of your life. No talking to Rei EVER AGAIN!"  
  
Shinji tried to explain himself again.  
  
"She said you made-"  
  
Asuka wailed afresh, sobbing as she said, "Misato's trying to-"  
  
"FIVE SECONDS!" Misato yelled, a strangely desperate look in her face.  
  
"She said that you-" Shinji started.  
  
Misato did a double-take. "Me? This is YOUR fault! What did you do?!?"  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"What? What? You're not being coherent!"  
  
Shinji sighed. "Misato, I'd explain it if you actually let me say someth-"  
  
"Just tell me what you DID!"  
  
"But Misa-"  
  
"FIVE SECONDS!!"  
  
Shinji panicked. How could he survive without Rei? Secondly, what was going on? He glanced at Asuka. She looked like she was trying to say something to him, but it was heard to hear her through the sobs.   
  
She managed, "It's not you, it's Mi-"  
  
"FOUR!"  
  
"Stupid Misato!-" Asuka shrieked.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
"Shinji, Don't let her make-"  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"Misato, you watch your back!"  
  
"ONE!"  
  
"Ok, ok!!" Shinji wildly searched his mind for an idea-any idea. Something hit him. He remembered reading a helpful email about situations that agitated women. Now, which one should he pick?  
  
"Asuka-Asuka's having a baby-"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Shinji fell to the ground, shocked. So she was having a baby!  
  
Asuka wailed even harder. "YOU IDIOT! You're all against me! I can't stand being around any of you!"  
  
Misato opened her mouth and roared. "That's enough! Shinji, you're an idiot! Stop harassing Asuka at once!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I won't hear it! If I hear another cry from Asuka, you are-"  
  
Asuka opened her mouth.  
  
"I HATE YOU, MISATO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shinji ran.   
  
Two hours later…  
  
Asuka walked in, a bit red and tired from her crying. She looked at Shinji, trying to gauge his feelings. Shinji looked back, and some of the sympathy he felt showed in his face. But he was still confused about what she had distressed her.  
  
Asuka approached him.  
  
"Shinji, I'm sorry if I made an idiot of myself earlier. I was so shocked by the news Misato gave me that I took all my anger out on you."  
  
She looked sheepishly at the floor. "I'm sorry if I ruined the carpet. Or your shirt."  
  
"It's…um…ok," he said softly.  
  
"And don't blame yourself for everything that happened. Misato was trying to pin all the blame on you. Personally, I think she's a bit of a hypocrite. You're not the one harassing me."  
  
Shinji was strangely moved by her words, so he looked away at the window to avoid her warm gaze. He tried to say something, but he couldn't think. Asuka always had that effect on him, somehow.  
  
Outside, the sun was still quite high in the sky. Squirrels frolicked in the still-dew-coated grass, as clouds observed from on high.  
  
Asuka made circles on the floor with her feet. "Uh, Shinji, how come she told you about the band idea first? Are you supposed to be the leader?"  
  
Shinji blushed. This was going to be hard.   
  
He found himself making circles on the floor as well.   
  
"Actually, the band was my idea, so-"  
  
"YOUR IDEA?!"  
  
"You know how we need lot's of money, and-and-"  
  
"BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shinji floated out the window in slow motion. Outside, an old man on his morning walk turned to see a teenage boy shoot straight through the window, parallel to the pavement. A girl could be heard sobbing loudly, accompanied by the loud yells of a 30-year old woman. The old man looked at the sun, then at the boy, who had landed in a thorny bush. He chuckled, shaking his head. Young people. 


	2. Will to Play

Chapter 2: Will to Play  
  
"I don't wanna play!" Asuka yelled.   
  
"It's not up to you to choose," Misato shot back.  
  
Midnight in the Katsuragi Residence. Shinji and Rei were already asleep, but Asuka had stayed up to continue her ongoing argument with Misato.  
  
"It's just a stupid band! We can't even play! Are you telling me that Shinji, me, Rei, and you can actually be something more than some sort of groveling, begging street band playing for coins in a back alley?"  
  
"Look, you may not want to do it, but it's a necessity. When Shinji first suggested-"  
  
"Stupid Baka."  
  
"When Shinji first suggested this idea to me," Misato continued, quite miffed at the interruption, "I was skeptical as well. But think of it this way. You're out of college, but who's going to hire a 15-year-old girl with little knowledge of kanji and a history of extreme violence involving monsters and plotters seeking the end of the world? Not to mention perpetrating a systematic regimen of domestic abuse-ahem-Shinji-which, um, I don't really mind that much, but which could be held against you when you try to get hired."  
  
"Uh, yea. Whatever you just said, Misato."  
  
"What I'm saying is that this band is really our only viable option, short of prostituting ourselves on the street. None of us can get a job because Nerv won't risk us working for anyone else-we might give some information away. We can't be painters or scam artists, because that takes natural talent. We can try to run a business ourselves, but that'd make NERV nervous, because business means power." She chuckled to herself.  
  
"Look, I just want what's best for this household, Asuka. I hope you understand."  
  
Asuka sighed, and closing her eyes, she tried to imagine them as a band. She couldn't.  
  
"I still don't see how this is going to work."  
  
"It's going to work," Misato said confidently. "I've done my research, and, if you all promise to work diligently together, you will all accomplish more than any band has EVER, EVER achieved. The singular combination of all your talents statistically surpasses that of even the long lost Beatles."   
  
Asuka laughed. "Really. Maybe you're on to something. How long does it take to learn the guitar, anyway?"  
  
Misato perked up. "So you're interested, hey?"  
  
"Heck no. I just want something to do in my free time."  
  
"Well, if you ever want to join in, there's a guitar in your room. I made it myself. Not too bad a handiwork, if you ask me. And don't worry. Guitar is relatively easy."  
  
"Well, excuse me," Asuka said, standing up the table and walking from the kitchen. "If you ever want a slave, it's going to be slavery on my terms."  
  
Her footsteps echoed behind her. Misato looked out the window. What a bother. Although Asuka was by no means an easy person to convince, Misato didn't think she'd meet this much resistance. Asuka was practically her daughter. They'd known each other for so long, lived together for so long. Then again, Asuka was growing. Soon, she'd be off…off… not to college, but to…what? Or rather, Who? Whoever it was, Asuka wouldn't be easily subdued. If she married, it'd have to be someone even more demanding and imperious than her. Someone crazier than her. But one thing was undeniable-her status as a single lady was as unfixed as a ticking bomb. She was far too beautiful to go unclaimed. And there had to be someone worse than her around.  
  
It'd be a pity for her to end up like me, Misato thought.   
  
In the living room, Asuka passed by Shinji as she made her way to her room.   
  
Couldn't he sleep in his own room? She looked back at him. Snoring peacefully, like the stupid Baka he was.  
  
I wonder who he's dreaming of, she thought.  
  
--------  
  
"Gr….." Shinji tossed to his left side.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!"  
  
"Huh…"  
  
"Hello, Baka! It's time to wake up!"  
  
"Can you wake me later? I'm going back to sleep…"  
  
He tossed over and fell back asleep.  
  
---  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Shinji sighed. How much sleep had he gotten since the last time?   
  
The birds weren't even out yet. He groaned and looked at the clock.   
  
"It's 6 am, Asuka-"  
  
"DON'T Asuka me! It's time to play!"  
  
"What? Play wha-OUCH! Don't touch the thorns!"  
  
"Why would there be thorns back there?"  
  
"Remember-You-got mad at me-"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
Instead, Asuka grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off the bed. Still in his boxers, Shinji shivered in the cold morning air. She proceeded to drag him through the house. Near Misato's door, she whispered, "This is where you have to go tiptoe. Misato's wasted from the 24-pack last night, but she's got hearing like no other." Asuka then led the way into the garden, which now incorporated the plot of the next door house, which had been bull-dozered to make room for an expanded garden.   
  
Shinji looked around the garden. Nothing new here.  
  
"Alright, Asuka, what is it?"  
  
"Misato told us to develop an acute sense of hearing for our musical training, so I thought up this game!"  
  
"I thought you didn't like the band idea-"  
  
"Well, since everyone else forced me into it, I'm going to be the best…and each of you has to be up to par, too!"  
  
Shinji yawned and rubbed his eyes. Wasn't Asuka always the one to wake up last? Why wasn't Rei here?  
  
"But why are we doing this outside?" he asked.  
  
"Why? Cause it's my idea to do it outside, of course!"  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
"Cause it was such a good idea, I couldn't go back to sleep! Aren't you glad I'm sharing this with you?"  
  
"How's this going to help us play music better?"  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions! Besides, we're going to have fun!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Shinji was shivering like a weasel. If weasels did shiver, that is.  
  
"Now, go over there and count to 20. You're going to have to find me in the dark just by the sound of my footsteps-"  
  
"How am I-"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Asuka, I'm not a bat!"  
  
"BAKA!" Asuka said as she slapped him on the back of his head.  
  
Shinji turned to face her angrily, but he was surprised to see her smiling sweetly. Or at least that's what it looked like in the dark.  
  
"Do we really have to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not. But if you do, Shinji, you will have fun with me."  
  
Shinji was speechless. He wanted to play, but he was also hungry.   
  
"Asuka, don't you want to eat?"  
  
"Sure I do. After you find me." She pushed at the ground with her foot.  
  
"Count to 20! AND don't peek!"  
  
She turned to run.  
  
Shinji watched as Asuka bounded off happily to the left side of the garden. What had gotten in to her? He closed his eyes, counted to 20 loudly, then took a slow stroll through the garden. He looked at the ground. Asuka was probably hiding down there somewhere. Although the garden wasn't very large, it had underground rooms filled with trees-most likely serving as other laboratories for Misato's crazy experiments. Shinji knew that if he came down there too soon, Asuka might be disappointed at being found so fast. Shinji was always the best at finding, because he was so systematic. Nothing escaped his eye. Sooner or later, if he searched carefully enough, the hidden person would be found. It was impossible to escape him indefinitely.   
  
Unable to decide what to do, he stared up at the dimming stars. In a few minutes, the sun would begin to rise, and the stars would be wiped off the heavenly slate, totally outshone until the demise of the day. He remembered how much Asuka liked the stars. Shinji didn't like them at all. All the empty space made him lonely. Sure, they were blue and beautiful, but they were so separated, so far. He loved the sunrise, though. Its light touched everything. It had warmth. The sun was definitely the bomb.  
  
Suddenly he felt like abandoning the search. It was futile to look for her. What was the meaning of searching for a person who was always by your side? But then, if she evaded him too long, he'd never hear the last of her gloating. He couldn't let her do that.   
  
  
  
He set off to the underground tunnel. The door was moldy and slippery, but it opened easily. The damp air of the tunnel tickled his nostrils. This was the tunnel Asuka had discovered a year ago when Misato had gone "AWOL" from NERV for a whole week. Misato had been chained to the wall at the very back, a prisoner of Gendo's treachery. He wanted custody of the children, but Misato persistently defied him. Asuka had eventually freed Misato and exposed Gendo to the police. After that, their lives were more peaceful and normal, or about as normal as life around Asuka could be.   
  
After that incident, they called it Asuka's tunnel. She was really proud of it, and together, the three pilots had explored every nook of its interior. Presently, he entered it and felt his way around. The tunnel only had three unlocked rooms. She had to be in one of those.   
  
He looked around. It was dark, except for traces of shiny pink granite that glinted in the dim light. He felt his way to the end of the corridor and turned right. He was confident that her red hair would easily stand out among all the drab surroundings, and he knew that she was too fidgety to stand silently. But she wasn't in the first two rooms. Approaching the third, he glanced behind his back to re-check the forked passage. Nothing. The floor of the third room was really wet and slippery. What if Asuka hurt herself in here?   
  
Wait-There! A slight rustle. Wait-a door-leading to another room? The lock had been broken.  
  
He walked through the door and peered inside. His mouth dropped open. It was even more humid in this room. Trees and ferns of every kind covered the ground. To make his task even harder, birds chirped and animals chased each other in playful circles. Great. Asuka could be anywhere in this jungle.  
  
He walked to the middle of the room and looked up. The wild brown roof of the tunnel glowed above, sparkling with gems. What? Brown roof? OH wait, this was one of Misato's tunnels. Well, Asuka couldn't be up on the roof. He looked left. Whoa. A wild tiger! That was bad news. To the right-An elephant! He darted through the bushes as fast as his legs could take him. To the front-Asuka!! No, wait- just a red flower. Suddenly the ground collapsed beneath him, and he found himself waist deep in a hot spring. That might have been nice, only the spring contained extremely hot green water. It scorched his skin, and as he struggled to get out, he suddenly spotted the real Asuka. She was far away, waving with her hands and smiling. What was she smiling about? He was about to die in this miserable pool.   
  
"Asuka!" he yelled. "Help me! Why are you standing there?"  
  
Asuka continued smiling. She blew him a gentle kiss, but she didn't budge from her position. He couldn't believe she was just standing there. Desperate, he tried running after her. He suddenly found that he could run much, much faster. He reached her in five seconds.  
  
"Hello, Shinji," she said softly. "Like my outfit?"  
  
She was wearing a bikini of tropical leaves. DA-AAM…Why hadn't he noticed that before?   
  
"It's, nice…"  
  
"I'm bored. Do you want to spin me around, Shinji?"  
  
  
  
"Why, sure, darling," he said with a deep, masculine voice. "Anything you want."  
  
He put one arm behind her back, the other under her legs, and spun her. Faster…and faster. The world blurred around them. He continued to spin, but he didn't feel all that dizzy. Asuka howled with delight, even though she was probably dizzy out of her mind. A few minutes into it, he felt nauseous, but a satisfying bliss filled his mind.   
  
He stopped swirling her and kissed her on the forehead. She moaned lightly and smiled.   
  
"Shinji, let's stay like this forever."  
  
He would have been glad to oblige, but suddenly a blinding light entered the tunnel. He couldn't see her anymore. He reached out for her, crying for her to stay. He couldn't see-what was this? A familiar ceiling? Hard bed? Where was he?   
  
"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!" Misato yelled. "It's morning already!"  
  
Then she mumbled to herself, "I thought I sent Asuka up here to wake you up…"  
  
A groaning Shinji looked up, saw Misato leaning over him, and slapped his forehead.   
  
Only in dreams… 


	3. Getting on the same note

Note: Please don't take offense if I pick on any character(s). But I think you all can take it in good humor.   
  
Chapter 3: Getting on the same note  
  
The same morning at the Katsuragi Residence…  
  
Bang! Twang! BUMBABUM! THUMP! GROWL! Crack! Splinter! SMASH! EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! STOMP STOMP SLAP!   
  
Asuka practicing guitar in the basement. Rei casually observed the intonation of Asuka's "notes." Sounded more like the drums to Rei.   
  
Outside, a bird sang beautifully. Unfortunately, it could not be captured and made to work (by Misato), or else it would have undoubtedly been chosen as lead singer.   
  
One floor up, Shinji let the reverb from his cello echo through the room after pulling off a lush, 12-second bass string bow-stroke.   
  
Misato stood there with her mouth wide open. "Wow, Shinji! That was amazing! You never missed a note! OR a beat! You'll be an awesome bassist in our band!"  
  
Shinji dropped his bow.  
  
"Uh, bassist?"   
  
Misato gave him a queer look.   
  
"Of course? What'd you expect?"  
  
"Uh……………..cello player?"  
  
"NO, no, Ritsuko will be covering the cello for you. You need a more uptight, hip, get-freaky electro-static down-low-in-your-face sound. That's the Bass. Ok?"  
  
"Ok…"   
  
Spineless as USUAL, thought Misato.  
  
LAZY AND BOSSY, as USUAL, thought Shinji.   
  
Misato had initially volunteered for the bass, citing her reason as something about low sounds attracting men. But when she learned that she'd have to cut her nails to be able to press the frets down, her enthusiasm dropped at an exponential rate. Shinji knew it was only a matter of time before she handed down this "enormous responsibility" to someone else. Oh, well, Shinji thought. The bass would come pretty easy. A Cello was just an unfretted, upright bass. And since bass and guitar were relatives, he could get tips from Asuka as well. That is, if Asuka had anything of value to give.   
  
Putting down his Cello, Shinji walked towards the basement, trying to find Asuka. Fortunately for him, she was in the final stages of her "Frightening Tempest of Frustration," and she regarded Shinji with a neutral look when he appeared from the stairs.   
  
"Shinji, can you help me with this? How do you hold it?"  
  
"Sure. Can you hand me the guitar?"  
  
"No no! Come over here and show me."  
  
Shinji sat down at the seat adjacent Asuka and beckoned for the guitar.  
  
"You put it in your lap-" Shinji was stopped short as Asuka moved BOTH herself and the guitar into his lap.  
  
"And hold it like this?"  
  
Shinji turned the color of his lap-companion's hair. Which way did one hold a guitar, anyway?  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
"Wha-what…"  
  
"What was that!??"  
  
"I dunno.."  
  
"Your lap is hot!"  
  
"S-sorry…"  
  
She tossed her hair.  
  
"Geez…now I need a cold glass of ice water!!"  
  
"Oh-ok….Can you…stand up?"  
  
"OH." Asuka stood up, then preened. "Sorry about that."  
  
Shinji ran for the stairs.  
  
---  
  
Two hours later…  
  
"Asuka! You're tone-deaf!"  
  
"I am not! Misato, which fret is C?"  
  
Misato groaned. "Look, if you had a little drink, it'd all be a great deal easier."  
  
"I am not drinking your filthy beer!"  
  
"All I'm saying is, like the art of drunken boxing, the art of drunken instrumentalism also once existed as a form of entertainment and, well, art. *BURP!* Using alcohol as the catalyst for the emotional pathways of the soul, an artist could, in the deep haze of a beer-induced buzz, let rip the craziest riffs ever conceived! Like this! *bURP burp burp burp burp…BURP BURP!* *FART*"  
  
"Very funny, Misato…"  
  
Asuka stared at Misato. Misato stared back.  
  
Misato peered more closely at Asuka, then whipped her head around.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Shinji looked out from his room.   
  
"I'm sweating…"  
  
"Are you hot again?" Shinji asked.  
  
"When am I not?"  
  
"You want water?"  
  
Misato grinned. "Yes, honey."  
  
"Ok…" 


	4. The first great practice

Chapter 4: The first great practice  
  
After serving the women drinks, Shinji sat down on the sofa next to Rei and Asuka. Misato was back in the kitchen mixing.   
  
Eyeing Shinji, Asuka queried: "Hey Shinji, what kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Oh. Classical, of course. How about you?"  
  
"ROCK, BABY! Rock all the way!"  
  
Oh.   
  
Asuka looked over at Rei, who had retired to the sofa and made herself a statue for the last two hours.   
  
"Rei, what kind of music do you listen to?"  
  
"Caribbean funk. Space music. The drum solos of Buddy Rich, and, most especially-"  
  
"Oh…that's interesting," Asuka interjected.   
  
What the hell were her fellow band members listening to?  
  
"Asuka."   
  
It was Shinji.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Perhaps we'd be best off combining styles from our diverse backgrounds, instead of sticking to one genre, or arguing about which one to use."  
  
"Silly Shinji. Rock is the only genre that truly matters."  
  
"I beg to differ," Rei said, speaking for both Shinji and herself.   
  
"Space music is one of the most sophisticated genres available, combining mystic, otherworldly sounds with the familiar, solid instrumental sounds, which churn the emotions of an individual to induce a surge of ecstasy. It's quite pleasure-inducing."   
  
"More like pain inducing," Asuka scoffed. "Who'd want to play outer-space music, anyway?"  
  
"Pioneering musicians. David galebroth whobroth, Eemie Heemie, John wil-"  
  
"Okay, shut up."  
  
Shinji suddenly felt bad for Rei.  
  
"Asuka, be nice," he said.  
  
"Look, Baka, if you and the rest of the band are gonna desecrate the band with so-called pioneer's music, you're gonna do it over my dead body. My dead body. MY DEAD BODY."  
  
Shinji tried to imagine Asuka with a dead body. It wasn't a pleasant thought.  
  
All things considered, at least she was still hot.  
  
With a look of concern, Rei said, "I appreciate your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the sake of this band, but that is entirely unnecessary."  
  
Asuka groaned. "I'm not sacrificing myself! I'm sacrificing all of YOU! You think I meant MY dead BODY literally?"   
  
Shinji flinched. They'd all nearly been sacrificed already for the dark motivations of SEELE and NERV, and, with a chance to start all over, they were being dragged into the same old cycle?  
  
"Asuka, I know you think that you deserve to be leader and the center stage of this band, but in a band, things never work that way. Everyone counts on each other to put the music out in the best possible way. If you're the leader, you should understand best of all that the leader depends on the members as much as they depend on him. Uh, her."  
  
"Yea? What about that old guy, John Mayer? He didn't need a backup band!"   
  
"Asuka, you don't have to look down on your fellow members all the time," Misato said from the doorway. "They're here to help me form MY band, and as a matter of fact, so are you."  
  
Asuka glared at her.   
  
"Hey, Misato. I didn't know you were a part of our conversation."  
  
"I'm a part of every conversation," Misato said sweetly, holding up a wireless earpiece.  
  
All three went white in the face. SPYWARE? In THEIR HOUSE?  
  
"IT IS my house, after all," Misato said triumphantly. "There are microphones so tiny in every nook of this place, that'd you'd have to be Sherlock Holmes to find them all."  
  
Shinji fainted. Rei stared and stared. Asuka became even redder than she ordinarily was.  
  
"Fine then. I quit. Who wants to play a stupid guitar, anyway."  
  
Asuka stormed up the stairs.  
  
Two minutes later, Shinji came to, looked around, and ran upstairs after her.  
  
Rei and Misato looked at each other with looks of amusement.   
  
"Hey, Rei, would you like to see my new instrument?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
Misato walked over to the corner of the basement where Asuka had performed her rendition of Shakespeare's: "Angry woman."   
  
Misato pointed at the corner. "Take a look at this."  
  
Lifting the cloth covering, she revealed a glossy, black-red, brand-new DW drumset.   
  
Rei's mouth gaped open. A DW drumset?? How much had Misato spent on this?  
  
"All savings from the past two months," Misato boasted, reading Rei's mind. "I knew it was impossible to make a drum-set from wood-shavings, so I went to the music store and got you one. You know, when I buy clothes, I only get the best, 'cause I want them to last. And I want you to last, Rei-I want you to be the best forever."  
  
Misato's eyes became misty.  
  
"I want you-and this drum- to become………………………………  
  
………………………………..  
  
*drumroll*………………..  
  
…………………………………. LEGEND!"  
  
As it turned out, legend was everything Misato expected it to be. After her sudden flash of name-dubbing inspiration, Misato ran to the tool-box and pulled out a spray-can. Rei was on it even before Misato got back to the corner. And Misato was fast. Pressing the button on the canister, Misato inscribed the name of her newly discovered protégé. Rei rubbed her palms against the soft, wooden drum-sticks, caressing them with great passion.   
  
Finally. THIS had been her dream. Her unspoken desire since youth immemorial. Her one and only purpose. She let her soul lead her into the land of music, the land from which all great musicians will never return. Crash! BADABANG! *BUM BUM* tshhh BUM tshh BUM BUM… Anyone could tell that Rei was in her element. She needed no prodding, no instruction, no accompaniment. The sounds of the birds outside, Asuka assaulting Shinji upstairs, Misato drooling, and the Air Conditioner humming all drowned in a black hole of silence beyond the thunderous flood of percussion sounds Rei hammered out in a rush of inexplicable, indescribable music. Not crashes, not bangs. Individual *BOOM*s and *ratatas* blended in a whirlpool that was as chaotic as it was beautiful. The world paused and observed. Even Shinji and Asuka fell silent. Misato fell to the floor. She wasn't even holding a can of beer.  
  
When Rei finished, the windows had come off their hinges. But no one in the house seemed to care. Misato, wiping blood from the back of her head, walked up to Rei and shook her hand fervently, continuously.  
  
Asuka had forgotten her own personal gripes against Shinji, and even Shinji wasn't too worried about his safety at the moment. Their own perceptions of music, of time, of space, of life, of death, and of…the BAND…had been shattered. Rei was the all time reigning drum goddess. Period.  
  
"Okay, we've got to take advantage of this. Now. Rei, take the drums. Wait, you're already on it. Shinji, the BASS! Asuka, LEAD GUITAR! I'll pretend to play the guitar and jump up and down while I sing! Quick, before Rei runs out of gas! GO, GO, GO!"  
  
I thought she was the drum goddess, Shinji thought wryly.  
  
Misato ran to a shelf and pushed a button. The whole room turned dark.   
  
"We need mystic inspiration," Misato explained.   
  
"Recorder on," a feminine computer-like voice said.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4…Take it away, Rei!" 


	5. Fire away!

Chapter 5: Fire away!  
  
Rei exploded in a fury of drums, while the rest of the band pressed random frets and hoped their efforts would pass for music.   
  
"Yeaaa!!!" sang Misato. "YEAAAA!!!"  
  
"YEAAAAAAAAA!!!"   
  
Shinji was confused. What were they playing? He turned towards Asuka, who was absorbed in a blissful state of chaos. Her fingers glided over the fret-board, and although they looked graceful, that's all they did-glide. Shinji couldn't hear a single note from her. On the other hand, his bass boomed with a solid bass rhythm, but he was confused about  
  
which fret stood for which note. Random notes permeated the air, confusing Misato, who tried to cover for the lack of melody with raucous screams of "YEAAAA!!!"  
  
Perhaps we could make it pass for jazz, he thought wryly. Rei pounded the drums, giving backup to Shinji's solid downbeat rhythm. They played this way for the first  
  
thirty minutes of their first great practice.   
  
What started with a rush of inspiration ended with Asuka yelling at Misato, who continued to reply with ever-louder "YEAAAAAAA"s and "OHHH YEAAAAAA"s,  
  
inciting Asuka to fall into a rage of emotion, popping all six strings on her guitar, which tickled Shinji so much that fell to the floor laughing. Asuka glared at Shinji menacingly, raising her guitar over her head and yelling incomprehensible German phrases. Once the  
  
"Shut-Up!!!!"s and "OH YEAAAs" drowned out the remaining percussion sounds, Rei gave up. Misato went to the fridge and took out a beer. This was the first great practice.  
  
After their vain attempt at accomplishing music, the members congregated around the dinner table upstairs to discuss their performance. My band members are far too uptight, Rei thought. They need to chill out. They need to get funky with the music, instead of getting funky with each other.   
  
Word, thought Shinji.  
  
Uber-word, thought Asuka.  
  
"Now," said Misato, "What went wrong?"  
  
"Shinji was trying to play jazz! I thought we were playing rock!" Asuka said while pointing at Shinji accusingly.  
  
"I couldn't hear Asuka at all!" Shinji yelled.   
  
"Shinji was just playing random stuff! How can you even call that music?" Asuka shot back.  
  
Rei sat quietly in her seat, waiting for her chance to talk.   
  
"May I say something?" she asked.  
  
Misato nodded.   
  
"I know that we all have you to thank for putting this band together, but in all seriousness, you rushed us into playing without even letting us coordinate. I did my own thing, and so did you, Shinji, and Asuka. No one was playing together. If we were solo artists, that might be okay, but in this band, we can't let our personal disharmonies become musical ones. Plus, we haven't even had that much training. I can count well, but I've never even practiced playing to a guitar. And Misato, have you practiced singing? Asuka, your fingers are nimble, but even when I leaned over and turned your amp way up, I couldn't hear you at all. Shinji, you've played cello all your life, so you can play along with my drums, but I think you need a more coherent melody; something that sounds like it's going somewhere."  
  
Everybody stood shocked. Not only had Rei spoken more words than she had ever previously spoken in her entire life, she was saying something extremely simple and useful. AND she had rocked the drums.   
  
Finally Misato spoke up.   
  
"Rei, if you had the same talent with a guitar, I would make you band leader. The only problem is, drums can't lead, can they?"  
  
"If the drummer has the ability to sing while playing," Rei replied, "He or she may lead, although this is very unorthodox."  
  
Misato whistled. Rei knew how to operate a band. Rei deserved the title of leader, not Asuka, with her "rock rage," or Shinji, with his artistic talent, or Misato, with her unbelievable craziness.   
  
"OOOK! I have decided!" Misato yelled, throwing her arms into the air.  
  
"Rei is the new band leader! No exceptions! No petitions! No complaints! GOOOOOOOOOO REI!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dinner at the fireplace. No electric lights, no TV, no warm dinner. Tokyo-3 and its unreliable generators.   
  
Candles illuminated the cozy room. No one spoke. All four inhabitants were bored. Asuka had tried roasting bits of raw chicken meat next to the fire earlier, but had nearly scorched her left hand.   
  
"Stop that!" Misato cried. "You'll need your fingers for the guitar!"  
  
"Guitar Shmitar," Asuka mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mind your own business, Misato."  
  
Misato did. Rei stared at the ceiling, thinking about her identity. Shinji lay on the floor, contemplating the destiny of mankind and listening to "rock your body" on his SDAT. Perhaps they could incorporate their perspective of mankind's destiny into their music. What was mankind's destiny, anyways? How could people just wander around all day without giving thought to their eternal destiny? What would become of the multitudes of people who vanished from the earth? Why were people afraid of monsters, and why were the ugly ones called Angels? Who are I? Who is am? Am I an Am? Am I just pulling a load of BS, or is this authentic philosophy?  
  
He was startled by a poke on his left shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Rei said. "Wanna start learning?"  
  
"Sure," Shinji replied.   
  
Asuka looked up eagerly.   
  
"Hey! Count me in too!"   
  
"Not to mention the person who probably needs the most teaching," Misato said in between burps.  
  
"Okay, how are we supposed to learn?" asked Misato.  
  
"We've taken care of that," Asuka and Shinji said in unison.  
  
"What??" Both Rei and Misato said.  
  
"We went to the music shop this afternoon when you guys were sleeping from exhaustion," Asuka said proudly. "We got a bunch of music books. With a little practice and a lot of luck, we'll be the best rock band of the 21st century."  
  
Misato sighed. Were her very own kids going off to strange, uncharted places without telling her? It made her sad to think that they'd grown up that fast.  
  
Shinji reached for the book on top, but out of nowhere, Rei quickly seized the books and threw them into the fire. No one moved for a second. Then Asuka moaned and Shinji collapsed backwards, as the room became enveloped with an intense orange glow.   
  
"Rei?" Shinji asked. "Why?"  
  
"I will teach you. These heretical books are nothing but a litter of blabber propagated by the kinds of worthless academians who label themselves virtuoso musicians. They are nothing in my eyes. A true musician doesn't learn through systems or processes. A true musician finds the music in his own time, through his own process of discovery. This musician does have a complete knowledge of theory, but the basis of his musicianship is not grounded on this knowledge. It is based on his soul. By looking into his soul for the music he creates, he will produce a talent and a fire so much greater than anything pure knowledge can supply. Find your soul, and you will have found your music."  
  
Shinji's mind had been stuck in the train station since the second sentence. Asuka whistled and started scratching her head.   
  
"Okay," Rei began again, "It's like this. I'm going to teach you all some very basic facts that every beginning guitarist needs to know. First this is NEVER to practice fast. Play slowly. Practice slowly. DON'T RUSH. Secondly, hold everything correctly. For example, every time you play a note, you must make sure your fingers press straight down on the strings. No crooked or angled fingers. That means that your thumb shouldn't be on the top of the neck, but rather in the middle, right behind your middle finger, so that your fingers are long enough to press straight down on the string. Secondly, memorize all your basic chords. Strum with your thumb, or with your forefinger, using the tip of your nail. If you have a pick, strum with the tip of that, but not too hard, as-"  
  
*twang!*  
  
Misato glared at Asuka. "That's the second one TODAY," she grumbled. "How many guitars am I going to have to make?"  
  
"A lot. We aren't working for free," Asuka grinned.  
  
"Now," Rei interjected, "I want you all to listen to this arrangement of 'O holy night,' and then repeat it on your guitars. Shinji, you can do the same notes on bass as well."  
  
He nodded.  
  
She proceeded to play the song softly and smoothly, singing to the simple chords she strummed.   
  
"Let it come out from you. You are not doing anything to the instrument. Let it, and the song, work through you. There's no amount of work that you can put into an age-old, perfected song and into this revered instrument that can improve on its perfection. You are not putting anything into this. Instead, let it work its perfection through you. Hear the song, the instrument, and bend your will to their desires."  
  
Shinji was totally baffled by that one. Shrugging, he pulled the bass close and plucked the strings, trying to recall Rei's finger pattens. He got about half of the notes right. Asuka was having an even worse time with it.   
  
"Stupid guitar!!"  
  
"Asuka, you're holding it the wrong way again. Your grip must be firm but intimate."  
  
"Look, I don't care. I don't care about THIS guitar, about this band, or even about your own stupid musical ambitions. I'm just interested in becoming the best guitarist ever and-"  
  
"So that's what it is," Misato cut in.  
  
"What?" Asuka asked.  
  
"You're using us."  
  
Asuka scoffed. "Actually, you guys are using me. When I become the greatest, I'll have to decide whether to keep you all as my supporting band. Of course, I'd have to sacrifice the purity of my music, but perhaps I'll be generous and keep the ones who were NICE TO ME."  
  
"OH…I see. You want to be the best."  
  
Misato chucked.  
  
"We all have unrealistic dreams, Asuka. No harm as long as that gets us somewhere."  
  
A few loud footsteps, a slammed door, and that was the last of her for the rest of the evening.   
  
Misato whistled. "There goes the lead guitar."  
  
Outside, sheets of rain poured down on Tokyo, and three hapless residents reconsidered their careers in the evening candlelight. 


	6. Climax

Chapter 6: Climax  
  
"Oh, Shinji, I'm not getting anything done. This is about as far as I can go right now."  
  
Asuka flopped on her back, sighed, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Rei stared at the window. Shinji was half-awake.  
  
"Hey, Shinji," Rei suddenly said (after two hours of grueling practice had yielded yet another broken guitar, a palm-mark on Shinji's left cheek, and a knocked out Misato).   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Isn't Asuka getting better?"  
  
Asuka had been playing through the first refrain of La Malaguena on the classical Misato built the night before. It had actually sounded decent.   
  
"I agree."  
  
Rei leaned in closer, causing Shinji to inch back reflexively.   
  
"Stop moving," she whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to ask you something."  
  
"Ok," he said as softly as he could.  
  
"Have you been giving Asuka guitar lessons?"  
  
"It's only been two days, Rei."  
  
Rei pondered for half a second like only her deep mind could. "Yes, but she's gone from yelling, then breaking a guitar, then yelling, to the miracle of playing, and then breaking a guitar, and then yelling. That degree of resolve and commitment could only come from a desire to truly learn-and the help of a gifted instructor."  
  
"I gave her a few pointers, but most of those only apply to the cello."  
  
Rei turned to see Asuka trying to pull a bow across the guitar strings.  
  
"True. Maybe you should, uh…hold back on the pointers for a while. Looks like they're doing more harm than good at this point."  
  
---  
  
Asuka and Shinji burst out laughing.   
  
"That's another good one!" Asuka said, slapping the table.  
  
"Hey, hey, you're spilling my coffee," Shinji said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But seriously Rei, you're on a roll," Shinji said.  
  
"Well, then, are you guys ready for another one?"  
  
A collective "OH YEA!!!" rang throughout the house.  
  
"Well, I heard Asuka mumbling in her sleep this afternoon."  
  
Asuka laughed. "No way. I never talk in my sleep."  
  
"And she was saying, 'Oh, yes, Shinji, do it harder, oh god, that feels good, no, don't stop-'"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Okay, okay. But here comes the good part. What Asuka experienced this afternoon was one of the four types of climax."  
  
"I was NOT IN CLIMAX!"  
  
"Okay, okay. But let me tell you the four types of climax. This is indisputably true. I've read it in the Dead Sea Scrolls. They have a section on women's behavior.  
  
"Okay, so first, there's positive climax – 'Oh, yes!!'   
  
That drew some laughter.  
  
"Then there's the masculine climax –'Oh, man!!'"  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Then there's the negative climax - 'Oh no!'"  
  
Some of Shinji's coffee spilled over.  
  
"Then there's the fake climax- "Oh, Shinji!!"  
  
"What?!?" Shinji yelled.  
  
Rei burst out laughing, accompanied by a hysterical Asuka.  
  
Shinji couldn't believe what he'd heard.  
  
As a life-long friend, Rei had always played tricks on him, but he could never face Asuka now that'd she'd heard this.  
  
He flushed a deep red, and, with nothing else to do, ran from the room, but behind him came the energetic cries of two ladies happily, unmercifully uttering a seemingly never ending chorus of "Oooooh, Shinji!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Misato was in the kitchen, feeding Pen-pen.  
  
"Oh, those kids," she muttered. "I'm going to have to teach them to be nicer to Shinji. Climax, indeed. I bet he could really give Asuka a run for her money if he tried."  
  
Pen-pen gave no indication of hearing this speech. He merely nodded and   
  
nibbled at his fish-meat. The sound of his beak hitting the meat sounded oddly like music.  
  
Suddenly something hit Misato.  
  
"Hey Pen-pen…we don't have a brass section in our band. Do you think… you do anything nice with your beak?  
  
"AERHHHH AERHHHHH… "  
  
"That's…not going to cut it. Try something more funky."  
  
"BA BUMM EAUUUAE RARRR weee EHHHH BUM BA BUM BUM."  
  
"Nice, Pen-pen. Can you hit high C?"  
  
"AERHHh…….eeeeeeehhh!"  
  
"Almost there. Just keep working on it. Here's Beethoven's Pathetique. It's a basic exercise you can work on in your free time to fine-tune your beak."  
  
"Aerk aerk."   
  
Translation: "Okay."  
  
Nice, thought Misato. Now we don't need a saxophone or a trumpet.  
  
---  
  
That night…  
  
"Hey, Shinji." Dark. Eyes on the grey ceiling, Asuka shifted in her futon.   
  
"Isn't it funny how we're sleeping over here, and Rei's sleeping over there?"  
  
She pointed to the other corner of the room.  
  
"Well," Shinji replied, "She likes the solitude."  
  
"Hey Shinji."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How long have you known Rei?"  
  
"All my life."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"She's my closest friend."  
  
"But how come you two never talk?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I can feel her, sometimes. Like she's a part of me. I guess we're just satisfied when we meet each other, so there's no need to settle anything."  
  
"Is that what it's all about, Shinji?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talking. People only want to talk because they want to settle something."  
  
"Well, if we didn't have to settle anything, we'd all be the same. I imagine it'd be an awfully dull world."  
  
"Hey, did you buy milk at the market yesterday?"  
  
"That's where I'm planning to get it, unless you want to start contributing."  
  
To his surprise, Asuka merely giggled.  
  
"Don't exempt yourself either," she whispered.  
  
"Hey Shinji."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
My, was she talkative.  
  
"I have something to settle with you, Shinji."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"A guitar duel. Now. Let's see who's better."  
  
"Won't it wake up Misato?"  
  
"In the safe-room-basement. The door's practically 2 feet thick."  
  
Shinji sighed. He knew this was coming.  
  
Silently, the two crept through the house and down into the room originally meant as a shelter against intruders. In this case, the children were trying to keep the sound of music away from a potentially angry recipient-a Misato floored from 4 vodkas. How she woke up through the lethargy-inducing buzz was anyone's guess. But as long as she was in the house, she was a threat. So the children closed the door behind them, crossing their fingers that what they played wouldn't seep through any cracks or holes.  
  
"Listen Shinji, you know we can't keep the volume down. Volume is an integral part of any musician's configuration. So…"  
  
She turned the volume to MAX.  
  
"This is my tribute to Peter Townshend."  
  
Shinji gasped. Wind-mill strum? An uber-loud down-stroke physically pushed him into the wall. What??? What kind of amplifier was she using?  
  
Asuka's fingers danced with the music as she shifted her hand down into the soul of the guitar-the high end of the fret-board. The guitar wailed as she bore down on the raging solo, striking the strings with a passion that surpassed comprehension. Stroke after stroke…riffs and rhythms melded into a beautiful whole.   
  
When she finished, Shinji was deaf. Her words inaudible, Shinji tried reading her lips. Apparently, she was saying something to the effect of:  
  
"Shinji, I can't hear you! Talk louder! Can you lip-read!?! BAKA! It's your turn! Play now! Yo mama! The wheels on the bus go round and round...President Clinton is not chronically diseased. Are you chronically diseased?" It took her about fifteen minutes to say that. It would've taken her even longer if he hadn't known how to lip-read properly.   
  
Shinji responded with:  
  
"Okay." It took him about fifteen minutes, too. And about fifteen strokes to the cheek.  
  
Apparently, she mistook it for "So gay."  
  
Taking center stage, he put his teeth to the guitar. Jimi Hendrix style, he thought. What shall I play? ….Purple Haze!  
  
Using his teeth as-  
  
Pop!  
  
Oh No! A flying tooth! It floated through the air in slow motion. With a deep, bass "NOOOOOO," Shinji reached for it. Both him and Asuka dived at the same instant. Time slowed. She caught the tooth first, but Shinji tripped and fell. Asuka found something heavy on top of her.   
  
What was going on? Shinji was confused and disoriented. His head ached horribly. The grey ceiling of the garage faded to black, and his head came to rest on the cold floor.  
  
-------  
  
Shinji "woke up" under an unfamiliar ceiling, in a hard bed, and under gray sheets. Always gray sheets. Couldn't the folks at NERV afford anything better? Oh well. At least he was warm. And the pain on the back of his head had subsided. But he was thirsty. Outside, he could hear Asuka arguing with "Wonder-girl."   
  
"THAT is not how you assemble a V-48 transporter, Wonder-girl! The screw goes there-no, not there, there! Geez, haven't you ever worked with screws before?"  
  
Shinji felt a bit excited, so he tried to distract himself with other thoughts. The problem was, he didn't have much to think about. He hadn't been doing anything for the past two months. He could think about the fate of mankind, but he didn't really care that much about it anymore.   
  
How about Pen-Pen? Ah, alas, Pen-Pen was one of the few remaining warm-water penguins to inhabit the earth. Poor fellow. He and Pen-Pen shared a common condition. He had passed by the fire-the fiery redhead, that is-and narrowly escaped premature death more times than he could care to count. Not many could boast of something like that, just as few Penguins could boast of surviving the warm waters and lands of Japan. He prayed that Rei would fare equally well.   
  
Rei! If there was one person he had to protect from the raging red tornado of death, it was Rei. He tried to rush out of the unfamiliar-ceiling-room, but ended up tripping on the numerous cables and tubes linking him to some sort of medical machine. At that same exact moment, Asuka ran into to Shinji's room for her customary hourly check. What could have been an easily avoidable accident ended up with Shinji and Asuka lying spread-eagled on the floor, Shinji on top of Asuka. Shinji tried to get up, but he unexpectedly threw out his back.   
  
Asuka was pulling his hair and mumbling something. Her voice was so muffled, though, that it sounded far-off. Shinji couldn't see. Where was Asuka, anyway? What had he collided with? He felt a pain at the top of his head, but he wasn't quite sure what was causing it. As far as he could tell, his head was submerged in a sweet smelling, soft curtain of some kind. He felt as dizzy as ever. He shook his head and tried to take a look at the squirming ground. It was bright yellow, as bright as the sun. Was he dead?  
  
Had God understood his dreams and brought him this close to the sun? The ground squirmed again. Hold on-squirming ground?  
  
"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Shinji took a one-way flight to the first floor, courtesy of the red tornado.  
  
------------  
  
At the same time, back in the real world:  
  
Asuka struggled to get to her feet, but something was pressing against her. She tried to reach for the electric guitar, which was a mere three feet from her groping hands. Sliding along the floor, she inched closer and closer to her weapon. Stupid Shinji was heavy as a sack of potatoes. What did he think he was doing, anyway? That Baka Shinji. She wasn't even in the mood for this. Besides, he was much heavier than last time.  
  
Shinji started talking in his sleep. "Ahh…so warm…is this the sun? Oh, please, take me closer. I want to be with the sun."  
  
Oh, that's it, she thought. He's sleep-acting.   
  
He'd done this before. Last time, he'd tried to use the rocking horse as a visceral Eva 01 to fight off the ceiling Angels. Why Misato hung plastic Angels from the ceiling of her very own home was anyone's guess. Anyone else would've considered the real ones traumatic enough.  
  
This time, however, Shinji grabbed hold of Asuka, and wouldn't let her go.   
  
Asuka was far too tired to struggle with him. She pondered…and then concluded: So, he thinks that he's fighting some terrible monster or something. Although, I have no idea why he'd hug a monster this tightly. Must be a love-hate relationship. Maybe he fell in love with his old kindergarten bully, and he's torn between choking her and hugging her. Perhaps her name was Julie Son.  
  
"Oooh, Son…"  
  
A tinge of jealousy sprang up in her chest. Suddenly, she realized what she had to do. If he can't use his common sense while sleeping, I'll have to knock it into him, she thought. Pulling herself half-free of his wrenching hug, she grabbed the guitar and quickly uttered the secret formula:  
  
"1…2…3…Hit it!"  
  
Jarring notes. Broken strings. A scream. A thud.   
  
Shinji remained jammed in the garage door until late morning. 


	7. Day

Chapter 7: Day  
  
Shinji crawled out of bed in the early morning, aware that this was the first time in two weeks that he'd woken before Asuka. He'd actually won. Without a doubt, she'd be angry. But he had to prove that he could win at least some of the time.  
  
As usual, Misato had forced them into it.  
  
"It's a competition," she said. "Whoever wakes up earlier to play the guitar gets to play with Pen-pen in the afternoon. The other person gets to sit in front of the TV watching TLJKDFSNBV News." Knowing that whoever got the privilege of watching TLJKDFSNBV News for an entire afternoon would be screwed inside and out in every way imaginable, Shinji and Asuka vied desperately for the role of Misato's morning alarm clock. Pen-pen, who was half-nocturnal, kept a watch on them and poked them to make sure they fell asleep, but Shinji had the uneasy feeling that Asuka was either slipping "Penji" (as she called it) fresh midnight meat, or that she'd surgically installed an alarm clock in her body.  
  
But at the moment, he had other things on his mind. Bodily safety was his primary concern. He'd have to find and break that huge baseball bat she kept in her hidden stash.  
  
Aha. Asuka's room. Nearing the room, he shot a casual glance inside and found Asuka snoring and mumbling, as usual. Perhaps he could search for the bat. Then again…feeling along his face, he came upon a mark that reminded him of the sometimes dire consequences of intruding on a red-head's space.   
  
Well, at least I'm safe for now. I think I'll go contemplate the meaning of life before I lose it permanently.   
  
He shuffled downstairs and plopped himself on the couch. In his mind, he went over yesterday's conversation.  
  
"Make me my eggs!" Asuka shrieked.  
  
"Dangit! I burned it again!" Shinji yelled desperately.  
  
"That's your problem, not mine!"  
  
Monster transformation: 45% complete.  
  
Synchronization: 99.033%  
  
"Why can't they make eggs sturdier nowadays?" Shinji grumbled as he turned the fire from medium to maximum. "And easier to cook? It's taking me months to make this thing!"  
  
Waddle waddle.   
  
"What the?"'  
  
Waddle waddle.  
  
"Ah, Pen-pen, how are you doing this morning?  
  
"Eeeeeek!"   
  
"I take it that's a 'very well, thank you," Shinji said. Both of them laughed.  
  
Monster transformation: delayed.  
  
Interrupting the cheerful scene, Rei came in.   
  
"Umm…Shinji, isn't it my turn to cook?" she said courteously.  
  
Shinji turned around, startled.   
  
"Oh, great. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh no, keep making those eggs. They'll go well with the Korean barbeque," Rei said pleasantly.  
  
Shinji fell to the floor. "K-Korean…bar-"  
  
"WHAAAAAA?? Here? In Japan???" Asuka hadn't drooled in the Katsuragi residence since she had first walked in on Shinji in the process of renewing his boxers.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"I…know how to cook. And I stole the neighbor's cow."  
  
"Wow," Shinji muttered. "Super-cook."  
  
"Wow…….Who are you, anyway?" Asuka pressed further, jabbing her index finger into Rei's stomach.  
  
"I….am I."  
  
Asuka whistled.   
  
"Wow. We should make that into a song."  
  
Shinji nodded his head enthusiastically. Things were really coming together for the band. He and Asuka were jelling, and although he would have preferred it in the literal sense, he had to settle for the figurative–at least for now. And Rei-she was a frickin' genius.  
  
"WHOOOOOOO!!!!!"   
  
Misato and her beer. Spotting her favorite pet, she leaned down and petted Pen-pen.  
  
"How's my little Penny-pen doing this morning. AWWW aren't you cute…make that face again. No, not that one, the other one. No, no, the…never mind."   
  
She set the beer down on the table and turned to face the children.   
  
"What's for breakfast, my fair-faced slaves?"  
  
Shinji looked at her in shock. What did she call them?  
  
Asuka suddenly became indignant. "Just because you can make us wake up at four in the morning and serve you food does not make us your slaves. It makes us your machines!"  
  
Misato froze in her spot.  
  
"Hey, if you feel raw about anything, you can challenge me on guitar anytime. But then again, you might not want to engage in anything frustrating today, because today is…guess what-your birthday!!!"  
  
Asuka stumbled two full meters back. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"You….you…. Remembered??"  
  
"Yes. Penny Pen here had to whack me on the head and drag me to the calendar, but technically, I remembered. Which means you can forgive me now."  
  
Asuka sighed. "Fine. I…forgive you. FOR NOW."  
  
"What?"  
  
Asuka smiled. "You said…forgive me now?"  
  
"Crap. Stupid technicalities."  
  
Shinji and Rei observed the whole scene with amusement. Asuka and Misato often chafed over little issues, but the observers couldn't help noting how cute they looked arguing. Somehow it was hard to believe that either was sincerely angry. Perhaps Asuka was beginning to assume the daughter role, and Misato, the Mother's. Only in a relationship this intimate could two people argue constantly without any real feelings of resentment.  
  
"Umm…" Misato began. "What's for breakfast again?"  
  
"Korean Barbeque," Shinji answered quickly.   
  
"And what are we drinking?"  
  
"Well, I hope it's not your dirty beer, because-"  
  
"Coffee, then!!!" Misato yelled, cutting off Asuka. "I'm actually tired of-"  
  
"Because we wouldn't want to end up like the dirty kind of freak you are-"  
  
"Oh, so you resent me, is that it? Do you wanna fight, huh?"  
  
Asuka looked down at the table. "I'm too tired to."  
  
Misato yawned. "Actually, me too. Let's make this up sometime."  
  
"Agreed," Asuka said.  
  
After breakfast, the members went to separate rooms and practiced their instruments. Shinji was about to plug in his bass when Misato came in his room.   
  
"Uh…what is it?"  
  
"Well, Shinji, we need to talk."  
  
She beckoned for him to follow her out into the corridor.   
  
"Of course you know Asuka's birthday is today. The thing is, you won this morning. I don't want her to be watching the stupid news all afternoon, so you're going to give her this."  
  
Misato flicked her hand, and instantly there appeared two tickets to a concert by the asgdljkdfbvn band. Practically the most intense band of the decade. They played in perfect unison. Their bass/guitar melodies were seamless. Shinji started drooling. Hyperventilating.   
  
Misato slapped him.  
  
"Stop that, or you'll give our surprise away. Now, when Asuka comes down to watch the TV, you'll have to intercept her with our little surprise. Okay?"  
  
Shiinji nodded.  
  
He waited in the living room, plucking his bass and falling into an occasional bored doze.   
  
Asuka surprised him when she walked in. She grabbed his bass and inspected it.  
  
Running her hands over the varnished fret-board, she sighed deeply.  
  
"So, Shinji, what do think about this G&L bass? It's a jazz bass. Real low action, two pickups with built-in pedals, maple neck. You could play it in your sleep. Just smooth and easy."  
  
She turned to him.  
  
"Don't you wish all women were that way?"  
  
"Huh? I-never really thought about that.   
  
An uneasy silence followed.  
  
Shinji suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Asuka, can you turn around?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not your toy."  
  
"No, I mean…can you-I-"  
  
"This better be good."  
  
Turning around, she watched the report, feigning interest and mimicking the aging reporter.  
  
A few minutes passed.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Hold on…"  
  
"Hey, there's no music practice today. Want to go shopping, Shinji?"  
  
"Wait…"  
  
"Whadda you wanna get?"  
  
He faltered. "I wish…"  
  
"Wish?"  
  
"I wish…uh, that we had enough money to live free."  
  
"Forget money. I think we'd be happier without it. Can I turn around?"  
  
"No."  
  
Whistle, whistle.   
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"I'm still not done."  
  
….  
  
"Okay, now!"  
  
"Oh lord, Shinji."  
  
She was red in the face.  
  
"Happy birthday, Asuka!"  
  
The car ride to the concert was unusually pleasant. And peaceful.  
  
A blur. Motion and poetry. They returned flustered and joyful. Misato had actually waited for them in the parking lot.   
  
"It was a decent concert," she said. "I heard the bass player was hot."  
  
"Not really," Asuka said. "It was a she."  
  
This was their first concert.   
  
Now, how THEY could ever play that way, they didn't dare contemplate.   
  
Rei greeted them at the door. She stood there simply with a complacent smile.  
  
"Congratulations on your first concert," she said.  
  
They all smiled.  
  
Shinji and Asuka began the passage upstairs, but suddenly Misato yelled out: "Hold on a minute!"  
  
They paused.  
  
"You naughty children…you guys forgot to practice, didn't you?"  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes. "Uh, the concert?"  
  
"Well, well...fine. I'm willing to forgive your oversight because you've all had a tiring night. So, no practice tonight!   
  
"Okay, let's go to sleep," Shinji said with relief.  
  
"But luckily for you, you're just in time for early morning practice!"  
  
Asuka reeled.  
  
Shinji fell down the stairs.   
  
He'd better have nice dreams after this one. 


	8. Dream

Chapter 8: Dream  
  
Eagles- One of these nights  
  
Darn. Practice was tiring. He plopped into bed and prayed for good dreams.  
  
---------  
  
He suddenly realized that he didn't want to find her. Perhaps she was the kind of person more real in a dream, someone whose tangible existence he didn't want to acknowledge. It wasn't that he disliked her. If she were far away from him, he could love her forever. He didn't want to look for her a thousand times, only to find out that she was imperfect.   
  
He played his cello when she asked him to, and she yelled at him when he made a stupid mistake. What exactly did she mean to him, anyway?   
  
----------  
  
The blue sky matched his eyes perfectly. She stood at the window. A serene wind blew through the apartment and lifted her hair, twirling the individual strands. No one knows. He doesn't even know. She looked down at her palms. She was almost ashamed of how she treated him. Almost. We hurt the ones we love-she knew that perfectly well. But could she ever express-  
  
----------  
  
"Coffee!" yelled Misato.  
  
-----------  
  
"Eeeeeek!"   
  
Pen-pen.  
  
-----------  
  
"I am I."  
  
Rei.  
  
-----------  
  
"Listen, it's a fresh day. Good sunshine outside. Go do something. I need to go to the back-doctor to get my back-brace checked soon, but I advise that everyone seeing this do something fun today. Find that lost friend. Go on a date. Do something. It's a day for fun, for activity. And, most importantly of all, tell that someone you love them."   
  
NJFDSjdfgmxdb News. I'll be back.  
  
------------  
  
-That Morning, as experienced by each of the individual members of the Katsuragi household.  
  
-----------  
  
"One of these dreams…one of these lost and lonely dreams…"  
  
"So, Shinji, what do think about this G&L bass? It's a jazz bass. Real low action and maple neck. You could play it in your sleep. Smooth and easy. Don't you wish all women were that way?"  
  
"I dunno. I wish I…Can you turn around?"  
  
She giggled. Turning around, she watched the report and mimicked the reporter.  
  
……  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Hold on…"  
  
"Hey, there's no music practice today. Want to go shopping, Shinji?"  
  
He faltered. "I wish…"  
  
"Wish?"  
  
"I wish I had enough money."  
  
"I think we'd be happier without it. It's just a distraction. Can I turn around?"  
  
"No."  
  
Whistle, whistle.   
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"I'm still not done."  
  
….  
  
"Okay, now!"  
  
"Oh lord, Shinji."  
  
She was red in the face.  
  
"Happy birthday, Asuka!"  
  
--------  
  
"I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself,  
  
I've been searching for an angel in white…"  
  
Shinji: "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"  
  
Asuka: "Guess."  
  
Shinji: "I don't know."  
  
"You're so brainless, Shinji. Just exert yourself for once…try to conceive."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Just keep trying."  
  
"Sunny side up?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
Shinji rolled on his side to face her.  
  
"Fertilized?"  
  
"Try harder!"  
  
"Aborted?"  
  
"Harder!"  
  
"Asuka, stop screaming. The neighbors are going to wander what's wrong with us."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Asuka."  
  
"So the great chef, Shinji, has come here to prepare my eggs, but he can't even conceive. Stupid Baka."  
  
----------  
  
"Oooh, loneliness will find you, in between the wrong and the right…"  
  
There was little to nothing in the void. Just a soft muttering. She opened her eyes. His breathing came to her through the wall that separated their rooms. She had snapped at him during dinner, and refused to sleep next to him in the living room, as was the custom. They had both retired to their individual rooms. She sighed. She was tired, but sleep wouldn't come. Outside, the night animals were wide awake. Then again, no crickets tonight. And the shooting stars…Misato had decorated the ceiling well. But she didn't want to watch them forever.  
  
He was deep asleep. Stupid Baka…  
  
Why was she like that to him? Perhaps she should apologize…  
  
She lifted the covers to her bed. A nightlight illuminated the far side of the room, and she squinted at the dim clock. 2 AM. She went to the closet and grabbed her classical.   
  
*Squeak*  
  
  
  
Shinji lay in his sleep, mumbling.   
  
"Dad? Dad? No…I don't want to…"  
  
He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, nudging him with insistence.   
  
"Wake up…wake up!" she hissed.  
  
"Okay, okay."   
  
He lifted his head and saw red. He knew, unmistakably, who it was.   
  
"Hey, Asuka…" he groaned.   
  
"Hey, do you wanna play?"  
  
He sat bolt upright. Was this sounding familiar or what?   
  
"Yea, sure. Play what?"  
  
"Just…music. I can't sleep. I think…something soft and nice. Haven't you ever wanted to play at night?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Actually, I've wanted to for quite a while."  
  
"Don't hold back."  
  
Asuka plopped down on a floor cushion and plucked an A minor chord. Shinji walked over to the closet, pulling out his acoustic.   
  
"So…wanna jam?"  
  
"Do I ever."  
  
"3…2…1… Let's jam!"  
  
"One of these crazy, crazy, crazy nights…"  
  
Shinji strummed his guitar as if the world had come to an end. Asuka mingled her voice in the chords, blending the soft notes together. All the strains uplifted her, the arpeggios just like petals of chocolate…falling sweetly, one by one, into the ear as the night stood still, the two lying on the floor, time pausing, allowing them to lose themselves in indescribable dreams. 


	9. A Day in the Park

Chapter 9: A Day in the Park  
  
"Dangit! Not again!"  
  
"Asuka, just try playing it more slowly."  
  
"I can't. This whole arpeggio is messed up. How am I supposed to learn this within a hundred years? I can't even stretch my finger far enough for that last chord."  
  
"Well, I can't either. Don't worry about it. Rei said guitarists with short fingers can cheat by doing a different version of the same chord."  
  
"You mean different finger positioning?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Asuka bit her lip. Guitar sure wasn't as easy as she expected it to be. With practically no prior experience in musical instruments, she was finding this task much more difficult than Shinji.   
  
But she couldn't lose. Not to him. Not to a Baka. And there was something deeper. She didn't know if he would respect her if she didn't always turn out on top. All that she represented, all that he had come to know about her, rested on her apparent superiority, her eagerness to prove herself the best. If he found out that she couldn't live up to who she was, or worse, that she was no longer wholeheartedly committed to the dream she had treasured since childhood-he would never respect her as a person. For her to be as outwardly single-minded as she was, and as inwardly capricious as circumstances had made her was a curse she didn't want others to discover. If she couldn't be the best, she couldn't be good enough for him.   
  
He deserves nothing less, she thought.  
  
"Shinji. Can you leave the room? I want to focus with all my attention."  
  
"Okay. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
----  
  
Shinji stood in the doorway of his room. Rei was on HIS bed, listening to HIS SDAT. He thought about angrily declaring his personal property rights, but he remembered that Rei and him practically shared the same soul. Sharing music followed naturally. He left the doorway and wandered to Misato's room. Inside, Misato was playing solitaire and humming.   
  
"Ah, come in, my young disciple. Come, sit, and share in my frivolous games."  
  
Shinji sat down next to her.   
  
"So…Shinji, tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe we're rushing a little too much?" Shinji asked. "I mean, what's our purpose, really?"  
  
Misato looked at him seriously. "I suppose, making money. Everybody's gotta live, somehow. And we could brighten up people's lives." She waved her hand out at the unnoticing world. "Just look at these city people. Wandering around, so many of them just sad and lonely. We could lift them up. That's what I want to do. I think the next big monster to conquer, after having torched the Angels, is loneliness. If we can tell people that we feel just like them, they might not spend their days feeling so bad."  
  
Shinji considered it for a moment before he said, "I have someone who knows how I feel, and we're always a comfort to each other. But I wish…"  
  
"What?" Misato asked.  
  
"I wish someone else was like that."  
  
"The best thing is to go and tell her."  
  
---  
  
That afternoon…  
  
Rei: I know how you feel.  
  
Shinji: How do you know?  
  
Rei: Because I am you.  
  
Shinji: No….  
  
Rei: Yes.  
  
Shinji: But you are you. We are different.  
  
Rei: No, we are one and the same.  
  
Shinji: Please don't say that. It hurts me.  
  
Rei: Look, I'm gonna have to die soon, so say something comforting to ME.  
  
Shinji: I love you.  
  
Rei: I know. I've gone as far with you as I can. Now I must leave you so you can be lonely for the rest of your days. Please, defeat the machines and restore music to the people.  
  
Shinji: You can't die!!  
  
Rei: Yes I can. Just watch me.  
  
*Dies*  
  
"Wait, wait a minute." Shinji pointed at the paper.  
  
"This script is not dramatic enough. How did the writers find the audacity to cap off a popular trilogy with this material?"  
  
Misato shook her head. "My, my, what a simpleton. Look, it has a dramatic death scene. Just when he needs her most, she leaves him. Isn't that heart-wrenching? She practically screws him over in every possible way, doesn't consider his feelings, and leaves him bereft, and he still has love for her. That kind of love is…divine."  
  
"Wow, Misato. I think I'm going to cry."   
  
"Look, the point is to dramatize your words. When you three-" she pointed at her three young charges-"start writing OUR songs, you'll have to learn which words to use to communicate a certain idea. Songs, just like movies, must be dramatic. They must attempt to manipulate the listener's emotions with enough strength to force a powerful reaction, preferably one of sadness and pain, because that wins Grammies and Oscars. Otherwise, the listener won't remember it. A song is not just words. It is the RIGHT WORDS."  
  
Misato rubbed her calloused fingers together. "You know what, you need inspiration. And to have inspiration, you need interaction. Human interaction. Today, I'm sending you guys to the Park to interact with kids your age. Then, starting next week, all three of you will be attending Tokyo University. You're all dismissed."  
  
For some reason, Misato had hidden every sharp object in the house prior to her speech, because Asuka declared, half an hour later, that none could be found. Disappointed, the children resigned to Misato's will and strolled to the park under fresh summer trees.   
  
Walking ahead of the others was Asuka, strutting proudly and ignorant of the stares from adolescent boys directed towards her. A few paces behind her, Rei walked smoothly, also ignorant of any ogling boys. Shinji, who had the self confidence of a ferret, didn't know that he was also being watched. By girls, as fate would have it.  
  
As soon as they neared the park, Asuka whirled around and shot Shinji a dirty look.  
  
"Now, look, Baka, you're not talking to any of the hot girls. Or the hot boys. I'll take those. Rei can take the ugly boys, and you can talk to the ugly girls and little kids. Any Objections?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Okay. Let's show these kids who owns this park."  
  
"Damn right," said Rei.   
  
"Wait," Shinji interjected. "This doesn't seem that fair."  
  
"Whadda ya mean?" Asuka's eyes bore down on him.   
  
"Why do you want to talk to the pretty people?"  
  
"Well, it's simple. I know you. If I were Misato, I would never trust you with the pretty girls, because I know they'd all fall at your feet as soon as you said, 'Hi.' Despite being the Baka you are."  
  
Shinji found himself blushing.   
  
"Oh…Really?"  
  
"If I'm wrong, I'll make breakfast and dinner for the next two weeks."  
  
"Wait…so, ugly girls won't do this?"  
  
"Shut up. I'm not done. Listen. I don't want you getting into any controversy that could tarnish our band's name BEFORE we even get big. Being associated with a totally jaded band member, despite having my degree of talent, would destroy my chances of stardom forever. AND I especially wouldn't trust you…with that brunette over there."  
  
She pointed to a girl sitting on the swings by herself.  
  
"She looks especially feisty. You talk to her, and I'll smash your bass. Not the one you play music on, little guy. YOUR Bass."  
  
Shinji shuddered. But not from pleasure.  
  
Asuka turned on her heels and strode away quickly, leaving him to contemplate the consequences of exchanging even a word with that girl. Yet, he felt a strong pull towards her. He stole a quick glance at her. She was undoubtedly lonely on that swing, and she was cute, despite the bangs that covered both her eyes.   
  
And her nose…oh, what a nose. Why then did she leave her hair in front of her face? She didn't have anything to hide, did she? Stupid wind, couldn't it just blow a little, one slight puff, perhaps? It would be so easy to do, but that one puff might bare to Shinji her very soul. Wind, come and reveal her soul to me, he prayed.  
  
He waited.   
  
He waited.  
  
He waited.  
  
He waited.  
  
The weather was all too eager to conspire against him. His legs became itchy. He needed to move somewhere. Couldn't he just…have one good look? Maybe discover what color her eyes were?  
  
He looked around for Asuka. She was over at the top of the hill talking to a older, muscular boy Shinji recognized from the number 4 on his jersey as the local high school's basketball captain. Asuka had her hand to her mouth, and she was laughing feverishly.   
  
Looks like she's occupied, he thought. He didn't need to look for Rei. She wouldn't rat on him. Pressing a button on his thigh, he entered bullet time. Although no bullets were firing at him, he nonetheless moved with the speed of a man on crack in a maximum security prison running from an execution squad. Thrusting off the ground with his trusty two legs, he flew a good distance before wrapping his arms around a metal pillar, using the momentum of his swiveling body to fly fifteen feet forward and into… the bushes behind the cute-looking girl.   
  
The cute-looking girl jumped in her seat, became entangled in the swing, and plopped to the ground. Shinji gasped. Asuka was right, even though he hadn't anticipated that she'd fall at his feet in this manner. But he was worried.  
  
If Asuka knew that this would happen, wouldn't she be able to predict the strength of Shinji's curiosity? He couldn't get caught. It would be too costly. He started to inch backwards.  
  
No, I must go through with it, thought Shinji. I m-must be a man. Even if it costs me my Bass.   
  
And so it was. Shinji slowly approached the girl from behind, and as she propped herself back into the swing, he jerkily grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Um, I-"  
  
She screamed. Shinji turned red and turned around desperately to look for Asuka. He was so frightened that he didn't loosen his hands from the girl's shoulder. Rather, they tightened, causing the girl to scream even louder.   
  
Defense mechanism: 45% initiated.  
  
The girl turned around and snapped her hand towards Shinji's face in a movement that filled the park with a resounding *Slap!*   
  
Shinji's heart skipped a beat. The whole park froze. Asuka, surrounded by a circle of boys, looked up from her conversations and spotted Shinji holding the brunette by the shoulders. Her cheeks turned a bright red, and her eyes contained an anger he had never seen even in her before.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Shinji and the brunette said simultaneously.  
  
"No really-" Shinji began-  
  
"I didn't mean to scream, I'm really jumpy-"  
  
"No, I really didn't mean to scare you-"  
  
Their words rushed out in a stream of apologies, urgent, considerate, but all the while, Asuka approached slowly, inevitably, like the vengeance of an angry God.  
  
She knew that she couldn't beat Shinji in front of all these people, so she grabbed him by the hand and marched him the full two miles back towards home. Rei returned her attention to the fat girl next to her.  
  
"Yeah, eating carrots is really healthy…"  
  
When Misato came home, Asuka was singing in the shower. There was a note on the table.   
  
Shinji had an accident at the park and had to go to the hospital.   
  
Signed, Asuka. 


	10. The Making of the Eva Music Makers

Chapter 10: The making of the Eva Music Makers  
  
(Audio background start: Bob Marley and the wailers-Jammin.exe)  
  
Shinji sat up in the hard hospital bed and surveyed his surroundings. He was back in the Nerv room with the grey, unfamiliar ceiling. Only this time, he had a disturbing hunch that this was more than a dream. And more than Asuka. Peering down at him, some with faces relaxed, and some with faces taut with concern, was the entire band of Eva Music Makers corralled into participation by none other than Misato. Clustered closely around him were the faces of Asuka, Rei, Misato, Pen-pen, Ritsuko, Maya, Kensuke, Touji, Hikari, Fuyutsuki, and a tall dark figure hidden in shadow.  
  
Shinji blinked. What was going on? They were all looking at him curiously. Shinji could sense a feeling of dread in their faces.  
  
"Hello, son," said Gendo warmly. And deeply.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Uh…Father?"  
  
"It's so nice to see you, son…after, um, twelve months in a maximum security prison?"  
  
Shinji looked at Misato in horror.  
  
"Don't worry!" Misato intervened quickly. "He's under my supervision. None of you will get hurt."  
  
"I'm out," Gendo said exultingly, raising his hands and dancing little circles.  
  
Shinji looked questioningly at the rest of the band members, his eyes begging for an answer.   
  
Asuka had her back turned, and from his perspective, he could see her lips forming a typical Asuka-pout. Rei was looking at the ground. Her face betrayed a half-suppressed smile, a conscious attempt to mask her conflicted feelings about Gendo's release.  
  
"Listen, it's not like I'm going to do anything bad. Misato actually released me because she wanted to marry me and get real children."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
(Misato look of death)  
  
"Uh…no she didn't, but from now until the time I commit my next traceable crime, I'll be filling in as the authoritative father figure."  
  
"Authoritative my butt." Misato held a sharpened guitar pick under his chin.  
  
"At least," Gendo added quickly, "as authoritative as a father under the supervision of a military major can get."  
  
"Good Gendo."  
  
-----  
  
The trip home was comfortable. As comfortable as riding in a minivan with 11 band members could get. Shinji ate a little lunch, then asked Misato about school.   
  
"Don't worry, Shinji. Asuka started the first day of school yesterday at Tokyo U, and she says the first day's nothing but a boring explanation of the syllabus."  
  
-----  
  
"Look at my size! It's taken me no time at all to get this big!"   
  
Kensuke was pointing at his pants. Geez, Kensuke is pretty big, Shinji thought.  
  
"Sheez! How are we gonna find anything to fit that?" Misato asked.  
  
"Wait!" Asuka beckoned, her hand appearing over a large pile of Extra-large jeans. "I have something that fits! Try this!"  
  
With that, she flung a large pair of jeans over the pile and into Kensuke's face.  
  
Kensuke, blinded by the jeans, fell back and tripped over Misato's foot.  
  
"Ouch! Can you do it a little slower next time?"  
  
Shinji laughed to himself. It was good to be with his friends again. After two months of intense, isolation training, he could get a breather and discover what it was to be slightly social again.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! Stop your stupid little games!"  
  
Shinji looked up and saw Gendo poking Kensuke while he lay on the floor. Poor Kensuke.   
  
"Whadda you say?"  
  
"No! Never!"  
  
"Well, then…" Gendo poked him with ever-increasing ferocity.   
  
"No! Please! Pick on someone else! Like Asuka! ….Or…Uh…someone else I hate!  
  
"Yes, but she'd sue me for touching her. You, meanwhile, can't do a darn thing about it."  
  
"Please…"  
  
"Bwawawhahah!"  
  
"Why?!!?!? WHY ME??!?!!?" Kensuke wailed. "Help me! Touji!! Shinji!!"  
  
Shinji would have gone to help his friend, but he didn't want to start anything with his Father, so he simply watched. Touji was on the other side of the department with Rei, Hikari, and the other members.  
  
Wrenching himself free for half a second, Kensuke took advantage of his freedom to pull a sandal off his left foot. Clutching it in his right hand, he rammed it repeatedly into Gendo's head.  
  
"OWWW! Not my head!!"  
  
"MUAHAHAA! Who's taking the hits now?"  
  
"Oh yea?!? Eva 01! Launch!"  
  
"Eva is dead," Misato remarked.  
  
"Oh yea." Gendo let go of Kensuke and went to the corner to nurse his own wounds.  
  
"That's right. Don't mess with Super-ken," Kensuke said to no one in particular.  
  
Impatient, Asuka called from the corner, where she was searching for more pants that suited Kensuke's size.  
  
"Hey! You guys done yet? You wanna try on the new pants, Ken?"  
  
"Yes!" Kensuke called back. "I'm ready to take off my pants."  
  
----  
  
Asuka and Shinji stood before a man clothed entirely in white.  
  
"Post traumatic stress syndrome can sometimes result in blindness, stemming from the visual reception of an extremely disturbing image," said the Doctor.  
  
"It was some thirty-odd years ago, but now you're just starting to feel the real effects. Have some eye-drops."  
  
----  
  
"No! Not here!" Asuka wailed.  
  
Misato only saved Shinji from complete insanity by bowling him over before the belt came loose.  
  
-----  
  
"Look at this!" Hikari pointed at a skimpy-looking yellow dress in the petite women's section. "It's so cute!" She took it and held it in front of herself, trying to look herself over by bending her chin way down. "Iff wooks vewy Asuka-ish," she concluded.   
  
"Indeed," remarked Touji. "That's a very good reason not to get it."   
  
Hikari looked offended.   
  
"Who says dressing like your best friend isn't cute? I can't see her as my twin, but at least we can wear the same thing. Besides, yellow is my favorite color."  
  
Touji stuck out his tongue in repugnance. "I hate yellow. You're becoming just like her, Hikari. We don't need TWO red devils in one band."  
  
"Shut up," Hikari shot back. "I don't need any fashion comments from a jock."  
  
"After you transform, don't tell me I didn't warn you," Touji said under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei was bent over a case of jewelry, examining a 45,000,000 yen diamond necklace. But it was not the price tag that interested her. The diamond itself was mesmerizing…intriguing. She continued eyeing it. It sparkled. And sparkled.  
  
…  
  
……  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Rei looked around her. No one had spoken. Then she peered down at the diamond. Could it be?  
  
"Oh, Diamond, Diamond in this stall, who's the prettiest Rei of all?"  
  
"Hmmm. That's a tough question. Gimme a minute."  
  
"Hurry up, fool!"  
  
"Well, you are. You're the only one left alive."  
  
"Oh. Thanks for the 411."  
  
"No problem. Talk to me anytime."  
  
In the opposite booth, Ritsuko was trying on perfume.  
  
"So, beautician, what if I have a part with this truly influential band, and they expect me to play an experiment I've never tried before? What? Oh…her name is Misato. Yes, she's a real genius. Goes by the name of Mi-mi. No, no, I can't get you her signature. Why? She's on the other side of this store. Wait-don't go yet!"  
  
Dangit! All the attention went to Misato. And why'd she get stuck with the cello? What was a cello? And why did she have to play it sitting down? Stupid Misato…  
  
"Tada! I am superwoman!" said Maya. She was holding a T-shirt with a diamond S on it. "If our touring van gets stuck in a ditch, I'll pull it out."  
  
Ritsuko sprayed a puff of perfume in Maya's face.   
  
"Don't bother me. I'm contemplating."  
  
Choking on the potent fumes, Maya ran to the bathroom and collided with the door.   
  
"Weerk weerk!"   
  
Translation: "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh, Pen-pen, I just don't want to be bothered when I'm frustrated. Or when I'm eating. You, of all species, should know that. I'm just like my mother. Mad scientist, future mad mother, and, of course, mad woman only about once a month. Maya was in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
-----  
  
Misato threw down her wallet. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Okay! We've finally assembled the entire band, and this is our first formal meeting! No poking! No harassing! This band is led by Rei, and she will explain the rest of the details. My beer craving's coming back."  
  
Misato walked up the stairs.  
  
Rei came to the front and bowed to the band.  
  
"Now, I'd like to personally congratulate each and every one of you for your willingness to serve someone as unreliable as Misato. Though the road may be harsh, endure it for the idea of the ideal band. For, as you've probably already heard, we are on the verge of a new musical era. Musicians are very tired of the same old music styles. It is time for NEW CENTURY MUSIC! And we will be the harbingers of that age! We, as the 'Eva Music Makers,' will combine every musical style known on earth to create BLEND music! Not only will this type of music have a style unlike any ever created before, it will tell a rough story. Our first story will be about the traditional fantasy of growing up with a destined mate. Now, each of our albums will be special. Our first album will be a live recording of a one-day jam session. That is, we leave the recorder on for one day and record anything and everything we can think of. That is Misato's idea. It saves time in the recording studio. We'll only need to rent out one day. I do not think it unappealing. But in order to coordinate ourselves musically, we need to know each other. We must practice here everyday, and do everything together. Sleep together, (Shinji winced at the connotation) brush together, sing music together, cook together, talk together, and we ALL must shower in exactly five minutes. Anyone who showers longer or shorter on a given night will be expected to take out the garbage and rake the lawn the next day, not to mention waking up early to test the sound system, and going to the store to buy music items and sheet music. Other requirements will be asked of you, but I will reveal these to you later. Now, ALL of you have been offered scholarships at Tokyo U, courtesy of Misato's influence in underground operations. I encourage all of you to study hard there, because Misato will kick you out of the band if your scores aren't up to par. You will attend school starting tomorrow. Good luck, and please be nice to each other. That is all."  
  
After everyone made their protests known to Misato, there was a big communal dinner. Misato drank more than everyone combined. Gendo tried to tickle all the males. Misato threw beer at his face. Asuka slapped Shinji. Touji and Asuka got in a yelling contest. Rei served Korean Bar-b-q, but most of it ended up on the floor, where Pen-pen found himself growing a stomach of unbelievable proportions. Kensuke pretended the guitars were space ships, and many of them crashed. Misato threw beer at him, too.  
  
Afterwards, they all brushed around the swimming pool. Pen-pen took a little swim and sprayed them all. Shinji got slapped again for accidentally walking in on Asuka after her shower. Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, Fuyutsuki, and Pen-pen voted to move Gendo to the attic for the night. Then again, they were sleeping next to Asuka.   
  
Perhaps she'll get revenge on me for being walked in on, Shinji thought.  
  
Sleeping wasn't easy that night.  
  
(End Audio background: Bob Marley-Jammin.exe) 


	11. Family Life

Chapter 11: Family Life  
  
Shinji rolled off the bed.   
  
"OW!"  
  
Whoops. Why was Rei lying underneath him? Wasn't she always in the kitchen in the morning?  
  
"Sorry about that, Rei. Usually you wake up earlier than anyone else."  
  
"I was practicing drums last night."  
  
"Oh. I won't do that again."  
  
She yawned and turned onto her left cheek.   
  
She looks kinda cute when sleeping, he thought. He fingered a small lock in her blue hair. He remembered creeping behind her and pulling her short hair when they were only five. She had started crying, and Gendo had made Shinji spend the entire evening kneeling on the hard kitchen floor. Good old Rei. He couldn't imagine himself without her.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Asuka stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh. Rei had some lice."  
  
"Oh. You're nice to look after her like that."   
  
There was almost a hint of anger in her voice, but she had become somewhat mellower over the past few days. Living with eleven housemates necessitated a decent level of tolerance, even from someone who had gotten away with using the housebroken male as a punching bag.  
  
She stalked away, tapping the wall with her fingers. Shinji went directly to his Bass. He found that the morning glow inspired his mind. He could think more clearly, even though his thinking was unclear. Somehow, when he didn't have to think, or do, he did much more than he could do under intentional focus. He plugged it in and looked out the window into the sky. What had he learned, anyway? It came back to him. Jumping octaves, playing the pentatonic scales, the blues scale, the bass slap. All of these had come under his control in the past few weeks. He had a feeling of satisfaction at being able to copy any song he found on the radio. Asuka had even commended him. And Misato had found his progress quite surprising.   
  
"I guess you can take your training into your own hands now," she said. "I don't think I can help you any more."  
  
Shinji put on his headphones and started playing. Ten minutes later, he put the bass down and headed downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka was in the kitchen with Pen-pen. They were cooking fish. Pen-pen had long since overcome his antagonism towards cooking biological relatives. He busied himself with running around the kitchen, fetching Asuka her utensils.  
  
"Penji! The spatula! Oh wait. Stop! Now I need the knife! You can't reach it? Fine. Cut it with your beak."  
  
Shinji smiled as he listened to Asuka interacting with Pen-pen. He passed by the kitchen and went into the living room, where he had left his SDAT the night before. Maybe a little smooth jazz will calm me down, he thought. Then again, smooth jazz was just about the last thing that he really wanted to listen to. He yearned for the deafening rock they had played yesterday in the garage, the sounds reverberating through the air, shooting through their ears, cutting into their hearts. His vocals, combined with Gendo's Bass harmony, Rei's clear-cut voice, and Asuka's uncontrollable wailing, floated over the accompanying music like ripples in a pond. A very small pond, with no windows, ten hot bodies breathing down one's neck, stuffy air that made one feel like a compressor had just been applied to the lungs. Jeez. And now he'd have to go to school in twenty minutes.   
  
First day at school….What would it feel like? Would he meet any nice people? Or were all of them stupid, mean, and perverted? Were they talkative, like Asuka, or silent, like Rei? Perhaps his teacher would be super hard and assign everyone a crazy project that was impossible to complete. Perhaps the class project would be…forming a super-band…no…No teacher was that crazy. Luckily, people like Misato weren't allowed in Tokyo-funded schools. But at least he'd have his band by his side. Should any other band attack, he knew who'd be backing him up. Probably not the coward Gendo, and not the opportunistic Misato, but everyone else seemed quite honorable.  
  
"Eggs! Eggs!"  
  
That was the call for breakfast. How many eggs did they have in this house, anyways? Couldn't they at least have sashimi or udon for once?   
  
Oh well. Misato, almost broke from purchasing Rei's lavish drum set, had limited choices at the supermarket, and he knew that dreams had to precede simple necessities. He sat down and lifted up his plate. "Two eggs, please," he mumbled to Asuka.   
  
Asuka smiled. "Jeez, you woke up thirty minutes ago and you're still sleepy?"   
  
She slapped him in the back of the head. "I'm gonna sit behind you in class to make sure you don't fall asleep and get us in trouble."  
  
"How'd you know I woke up?"  
  
"Jeez…your bass has been at it for the last half hour." She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Some people don't run out of energy."  
  
He fingered the eggs. Oh, wait.  
  
Misato was accompanying all of them to school that day. The children had all protested, but Misato, as usual, was not to be deterred. She wanted to see the university, and she was "going to check on all of you, and make sure you start the year off on your best behavior."   
  
Thinking the same thing, both Shinji and Asuka chuckled.  
  
Misato. What a mom.  
  
"Urggg...morning guys."   
  
Touji.  
  
"Man…something smells like food. Why did you guys get up so early?"   
  
Kensuke.  
  
"Okay, let's get started, everyone! We gotta get out the door in fifteen minutes!"   
  
Hikari.  
  
"EEEP EEEP!"  
  
Pen-pen.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. The penguin stood quite awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen with a neatly sewn, woolen school uniform.  
  
"My handiwork," Hikari beamed.   
  
The staring continued.  
  
"I don't get it," said Touji. "How is a penguin going to understand anything at a prestigious university like Tokyo U?"   
  
"Seriously," Kensuke said in agreement.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
"Pen-pen is quite smart for his kind," Rei popped up from behind the cabinet. "It would be quite embarrassing for him to surpass you in grades, so you have quite a lot to worry about yourself."  
  
"Yeah right," Touji mumbled. But he said nothing more about Pen-pen during their morning conversation.  
  
"I can't believe we all actually made it into Tokyo U," Kensuke said.   
  
"We didn't make it," Asuka added. "We slipped in under Misato's influence."  
  
"Maybe that's not such a good thing," Kensuke replied.  
  
Touji looked worried. "I hope the transition from high school to University isn't going to be too hard," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to have any problems," Asuka scoffed. "I've already completed University in Germany."   
  
Touji and Kensuke looked at her angrily.  
  
"Well, look at little Miss smarty here," Touji smirked. "Perhaps your figure got you the grade in biology, but how are you going to do in home economics?"  
  
Touji was on the floor in a second. "Ow! You didn't have to do that!"  
  
"Why would Tokyo U teach home economics, anyway? I could fry you for lunch any day, Home Economics or not."  
  
Asuka grinned widely when Touji didn't get up. But strangely, he stayed under the table for an extraordinarily long time.   
  
"Asuka," Rei said. "You're wearing a dress."  
  
Asuka blushed bright red. "Stupid pervert!" she yelled as she kicked him in the face.   
  
Rei laughed uproariously. Misato rushed in, asking what the commotion was. Both Asuka and Touji started yelling at the same time, but from the two large marks on Touji's face, Misato already knew what had occurred.   
  
After the argument had settled down, the five children and Misato made their way down the sidewalk, Rei in the lead, Touji way in back. Trees lining the sidewalk threw down large, wavering shadows that sent shivers through the bodies of the children as they passed from light into dark and back again. Little was said for the first five minutes of their trip. Asuka was still fuming about the incident back at the house, and Touji was contemplating on how he would get his revenge.   
  
Shinji caught up with Rei and took a long sidelong glance at her. She was looking prettier by the day.   
  
"What a beautiful view," he said.  
  
Rei turned towards him. "Isn't it?"  
  
Shinji looked back down at the sidewalk. There was a slight blush in his cheeks, but he decided to press on.  
  
"You know, after all the time we've known each other, this is the first time we're actually going to school together," he began. "It's strange to think that we could still be friends after being apart for so many years, and…and…with you living by yourself away from everyone."  
  
Rei nodded. "It's only because I needed time to think through some things by myself," she said. "I-I really wish I could have been there with you at school, and…even lived with you like Asuka and Misato did, but there was this…I dunno. I was lonely, but I didn't want anyone. Not even you. The things I thought were important no longer mattered. I didn't understand what people meant to me anymore. I…almost lost you. I think I would have left for someplace far, far away if it hadn't been for you. But one day Misato came up with the idea of the band, and it struck me as the most brilliant thing she'd ever said. It was something…something that I could call my own. That we could call our own. That's why I decided to move in with everyone else. I felt like there was a mission we all could share in, one that…would bless us all. Eva…that was never what I wanted. I gave my life for those missions, but there was no sense of purpose. Just obedience to a man with no sense of logic or kindness. There was no love, no closeness…not even you. I guess I owe it to Misato for her idea. For giving me a chance at freedom."   
  
Shinji merely nodded as he listened. He knew Rei wasn't accustomed to saying this much, so he simply let her continue. But he looked her straight in the eye-he wanted her to know he was listening with all his heart.  
  
"Rei, if you…need to say anything to me, you don't have to keep it from me. I won't ever turn away…"  
  
"Of course." She stroked his cheek. "I wouldn't hide anything from you."  
  
Even though she was being perfectly honest, Shinji sensed there was something more.  
  
"But, tell me what you really wanted to say."  
  
"Well, Shinji, I just…I've always-"  
  
"We're here!" Asuka squealed.  
  
The University loomed up before them, monstrous and unreal, as was its sign: TOKYO U: we'll educate you like your mommas never did. And in the front lawn was a humungous Eva with the sign: WE SALUTE YOU, PILOTS. The Eva had the same design as Shinji's Purple 01. The whole memorial was black marble, with graffiti sprawled all over the surface. It was dated six months back.   
  
"Funny. They never invited us to attend this place until now," Touji said.  
  
The rest nodded.  
  
"Maybe they don't want us here," Hikari conjectured.  
  
Asuka grinned. "Maybe this place isn't big enough for the five of us." 


	12. The application

Ch. 12: The application  
  
(Start Music Background: Switchfoot- Meant to live)  
  
There was one aspect of begging that she absolutely hated. It was the begging part. She didn't think much of relying on others to keep her life in order, but begging her way through the officiating process-that didn't suit her, or her pride. She'd never lower herself like that. In any case, the leader would recognize her talent. He had to. No one else could finish the malaguena in 30 seconds, or hit a high G, or play as many instruments as she did. No one could scream as angrily. He'll recognize my credentials, she thought. If she was going to make a worthwhile occupation out of this, she had better put in her all. And that meant showing her dominance. She'd challenge someone else to a guitar duel. As she neared the music building, she tried to put her best smile on.   
  
She tried to remember the look on her eyes the time Shinji gave her the birthday present. She remembered Rei saying that her eyes only lit up when she was with someone she really enjoyed being with. Rei had no idea. She didn't enjoy being with him. She loved being with him. That peaceful silence, the slightly parted lips, the ocean of blue in his eyes.  
  
Shaking her head, she tried to bring her thoughts back to the task ahead of her. No more Shinji for now, she thought. I need to focus on the boy-leader. She tried to decide on how to approach him. Should she play coy? Sound confident? She remembered hearing that boys didn't like girls who sounded over-confident.   
  
She paused. Wait, this is an elite band, for heaven's sakes. Sex doesn't matter.  
  
"Hello," the office-lady said to her. "Auditions are that way down the stairs. Give them your name and take a seat on the far right."  
  
"Thanks," Asuka said. "I guess I'll be seeing you alot now. Maybe we should get to know each other. My name's Asuka."  
  
She took a look around the room, waiting for a reply. The room had a solitary decoration: a painting by Van Gogh. It was the famous chair.  
  
"Don't get cocky. You're not a member yet. I'll give you my name when I see your name on the band roster."  
  
Turning a shade of purple, Asuka exited the room without another word. She made her way downstairs and into the hall. At the end of the hall, she spied a sign that designated the room for auditions.  
  
She passed two guys who were giggling about something. Whatever.   
  
That lady, she thought. Imagine her look when I come back with the position of band leader. What look will she have on her face then?  
  
"Hello," the tallest boy said.   
  
He's probably the leader, Asuka thought.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Asuka. Asuka Langley Sorhyu. I presume I'll be filling in as your new guitar soloist?"  
  
He looked her over. "We don't know about that, but if you want to be sure you're getting a good position, I'll be delighted fill you in," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. It took her a moment to understand what he meant. He startled to chuckle, but something cut him short. Asuka, fuming, examined her stinging palm.  
  
The leader's cronies started laughing.  
  
Asuka pushed the ball of her right foot into his throat.   
  
"Perhaps I should fill you in on what I think about you and your filthy group, but, really, it's not half as easy as filling in your throat with something nice and red."  
  
"Fail," he gasped. "Fail, fail, fail."  
  
Oh well. At least she wasn't a push-over. She'd never sacrifice her pride for a position that'd promote the same abuse, anyway. Perhaps she should stalk him and trash his house. Whatever. She stormed to the door.  
  
"Well, we can't really blame her for getting mad, can we?" he said.  
  
Asuka turned and eyed him curiously.  
  
"This one's pretty feisty, George," he said, indicating her. "I think we might want to watch out for her."  
  
Asuka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright, little lady. Come back tomorrow when you've calmed down."  
  
Asuka smiled. What a loser.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, what's the pentatonic scale in G?"  
  
"It's, uh-"  
  
"No, no, don't tell me what it is! Play it to me!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Rei! Sixty-fourth notes on the hi-hat!"  
  
Her beat was like the clatter of raindrops on a tin shed. But just a bit louder.  
  
"Asuka! 12 string guitar solo!"  
  
Her notes were like the flavor of the air on a windy, cloudy day. But perhaps a bit faster.  
  
"Shinji! Jazz Bass solo!"  
  
He thumped the string, played riffs-bumpy, jumping forth-sharp-pointed like so many new-formed swords on a molten forge. But a little heavier.  
  
"Alright! Stop! Stop!"  
  
"What?" the group asked in unison.   
  
Misato furrowed her brows. Apparently, she was in really deep thought.  
  
"What's the problem?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I've been…liberated. No more practice today."  
  
----  
  
"Asuka, I saw you walk into the Music department today. What were you doing there?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
That Rei. She was sharper than even Asuka had anticipated.   
  
"Um…I was… applying for the new band competition."  
  
Shinji perked up. "Band…competition?"  
  
"Yes. There's a battle of the bands over at the park next Saturday," she said, recounting the poster she'd seen plastered next to the music department's doorway. "Um…but I think they didn't let me sign up because I said we had 12 members. Perhaps if someone else goes next time and signs up…um with just the four original band members."  
  
"I'll do it," Shinji said.   
  
Asuka looked at him gratefully. That was a pretty close call, and Rei had no way of contradicting her story now, unless Rei had stalked her inside the building. She felt a slight twinge of guilt, but she had to look after herself, after all. The band already had enough members. If she didn't want to be lead guitar, Touji or Shinji could step up. Guitar wasn't too different from Bass. Well, it was quite different. But that wasn't the point. Shinji was a good learner. Suddenly she felt tired.   
  
"A little sleep will do me some good," she thought.  
  
(End Music Background: Switchfoot- Meant to live)  
  
---  
  
(Start Music Background: Vertical Horizon-Everything You Want)  
  
A bird flew overhead.  
  
Touji looked outside at the breaking dawn. He yawned. It was a while since he had seen the sunrise. He was glad to see such a sight. If he could afford another six-hour sleeping session, he'd wake himself to see another sunrise before the week was done. That was what bothered him. That he had to force himself to get up to see the sun now. He'd made it a point to come out every morning and watch the sunrise for the past two years of his life, but now that practices were so intense, and homework so lengthy and difficult, he couldn't find a single moment of peace and rest in his busy day. Perhaps he should sneak out to watch the sunset instead. He had several excuses formulated to help him achieve that end.   
  
Behind him, Hikari sat on a rock, plucking her violin, her eyes taut and focused.   
  
"Don't worry about that," Touji said. "Just look at that view. It's not something you'd wanna miss, is it?"   
  
"I guess not."   
  
"Do you know why I took you up here this morning?" Touji asked.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"I…I had to tell you something."  
  
Hikari looked up into his eyes. "Go on."  
  
"I…Don't like doing this. Seeing the sunrise. It reminds me…I had to do this…because I had to think. When my sister was hospitalized…and she still is…but when she was back in that facility, I had to move through each day like   
  
I was a big person. Like I had someone to protect. I had…responsibility. I didn't know what to do with it. I'd come here on mornings before heading off to school, and I thought that if I just thought long and hard enough, I'd find some way to help her. You know, I-I couldn't fight off those monsters. At least I thought I couldn't until they made me one of the pilots. But I didn't want to do anything. I felt cowardly. Like fate had thrust me in the role of protector, but I…I was only angry at it for doing so. Like I didn't want to handle everything I had been entrusted with."  
  
"I was angry at Shinji at first. Then angry at Asuka for being angry at Shinji. I never…thought through what I had to do for my sister. I visited her, but I never …helped her. I failed, and…that angel disabled me. But I think I lost something else. I never…I never felt like I could regain the…"  
  
He stopped.  
  
Hikari looked at him, her eyes full of sympathy.   
  
"Regain…what?" she said softly.  
  
"Regain…the trust of the people I love."  
  
(End Music Background: Vertical Horizon-Everything You Want) 


	13. Desperado

Ch. 13: Desperado  
  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?   
  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now   
  
Oh, you're a hard one   
  
I know that you got your reasons   
  
These things that are pleasin' you   
  
Can hurt you somehow   
  
Don' you draw the queen of diamonds boy   
  
She'll beat you if she's able   
  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet   
  
Now it seems to me some fine things   
  
Have been laid upon your table   
  
But you only want the ones that you can't get   
  
Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger   
  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home   
  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'   
  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone   
  
Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?   
  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine   
  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day   
  
You're loosin' all your highs and lows   
  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?   
  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?   
  
Come down from your fences, open the gate   
  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you   
  
You better let somebody love you, before it's too late   
  
(Start Music Background: Eagles-Desperado)  
  
"You know, Shinji, if you had any serious problem to deal with, I would have thought that you'd go to Touji or Kensuke first."  
  
"Yes, but they've just been inducted into the band. They don't understand the importance of this like we do. I don't even know if they'll fit on stage."  
  
"True. But what about Rei? Isn't she your best friend?"  
  
"I already talked to her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"I just want to know," Shinji said as both he and Asuka made their way down the straight neighborhood sidewalks, "If you think what Misato did recently was for the best. I know that to create production quality music, we need a huge technical team, not to mention keyboards, organs, back-up guitars, two percussionists, and a rapper. But…" he paused. "Why split the money with so many people? And why Gendo?"  
  
"Well, you may not like it when I say this, but Misato believes that you need a chance to make things up with Gendo. She told me not to tell you that, but, for your own sake, I…just hope you'll learn to put a little more trust in your father. It's, something I wish…well, you know about my Mother, don't you, Shinji?"  
  
"No. You've…never talked about her."  
  
Asuka turned her face so Shinji couldn't see the look of anguish that crossed it.  
  
"When I was young, I thought my Mother was the nicest mom I could ever have. She always had this-grace, this kindness-something I couldn't pinpoint, but it was there. I could count on her. And…you know, I've been thinking a lot about this lately, but there are people you meet who can grow closer than family. I don't believe that blood runs thicker than water. Misato, for example. I love her. She's not nice in the way my mom was. She's so clumsy. And dirty. My mother was… immaculate. But when I was five, she went crazy. She stopped talking to me, talked to some sort of doll. She-that doll-looked EXACTLY like Rei. I guess that's why I have some sort of subconscious grudge against her, even though she never did anything to me, really. But I can't forgive my mom. She loved me, but…she…she…never gave me a chance to show her who I really was. She never respected me. She didn't want me. At least not the real me. I was nothing more than an object to her."  
  
Shinji couldn't speak. He never realized Asuka thought about these things. She was ordinarily so…happy, so dominating. To see her this weak, this revealing, at first disgusted him. Not the hate-disgust that people have for an enemy. Not even the disgust one has for someone incompetent or unfulfilled. He was disgusted with her for holding all this from him for so long, when she knew he was always there to listen. She had waited until she thought he was comfortable enough, open enough to talk about her mom and his dad. She had made herself suffer for this long, all because she was afraid of what he'd think. It was her cowardice. That she loved herself that little-it sickened him. SHE had always been the one to yell at him. He'd always accepted her-but after a full year of living together, she didn't even have the guts to tell him what she really thought. And she knew that.   
  
"Shinji…look at me. I…you know that we've known each other for so long.  
  
Am I…nothing more than an object to you?"  
  
Shinji found himself unable to look into her face. Perhaps he was afraid of what he'd find there. This can't be her, he kept thinking. This is just a dream. A stupid dream where she'll yell at me suddenly for no reason and then toss me in somebody's yard, and then great big bull-dog will come charging at me, biting my head off.  
  
"Shinji! Tell me. Please."  
  
Shinji couldn't open his mouth. He simply stared at the side-walk, the lines slowly passing them by. They walked like this for minutes. She kept peering up at his face, but, somehow, she didn't find anything.  
  
Shinji was burning. He tried to focus on the lines in the sidewalk. This…this couldn't be. Why couldn't he say anything?  
  
After having felt so disgusted with her, so incensed, he could not deny a burning sense of shame at his own hypocrisy. After all he had gone through with her, he couldn't dishonor her by walking away the very moment she reached out for him. He mustered every sliver of courage in his soul to move his hand through the air, past her nearest shoulder, over to her other side, and settle it on her other shoulder.   
  
She shuddered for a moment, but she continued walking, and slowly she leaned her head until her cheek rested on his shoulder.  
  
They walked this way for a long while, but neither knew how long.   
  
Neither spoke; they walked on and on, mouths closed, dreaming.  
  
At the edge of Tokyo 3, they stood watching the sunset.  
  
"Asuka, don't you think it's a little late?"  
  
Asuka looked wistful.  
  
"Never too late for love," she mumbled.  
  
"I-what'd you just say?"  
  
She clasped his face in her hands.  
  
"Shinji, I… I need you. And I always want to be with you. No matter what you do or where you go. And even if I do get mad at you, or if you fail me, I'll love you. I don't care who you become. I love you, because…of you."  
  
She looked into his blue eyes, penetrating them, burrowing into his soul. Her eyes are also blue, he thought. Perhaps cool like the stars at night, but as bright as the sun. He couldn't imagine anything more lovely.  
  
He didn't remember how they got home. But it was dark outside by the time Misato parted the curtains to reveal two children walking up the driveway.  
  
She didn't bother to scold them. She'd never seen them this peaceful. They didn't say a word to each other was they climbed the stairs, their shadows falling down all the way to the kitchen floor.  
  
Misato looked at their long-gone shadows longingly.  
  
"Good-bye, Desperado," she whispered.  
  
Rei was in the corner, watching the ambers fall from the fire. She didn't know what to tell them. Shinji nodded to her. She gave no indication that'd she'd noticed him.  
  
Asuka tugged at his shoulder, and they went to their separate rooms to sleep, but neither one dreamed. Perhaps they didn't need to. The sunset was the most beautiful they'd ever seen.   
  
*Lyrics for "Desperado" were taken from Leoslyrics.com* 


	14. Showdown at Paradise

Ch. 14: Showdown at Paradise  
  
A humble playwright steps on-stage.  
  
"Ahem. I have a little message to deliver. It states:  
  
'Some people might see this as being cheap, but if anyone has read this far, it means they have some form of appreciation for my work, however little or great. Now, it is quite plain that any person who is not naturally talented at writing would have had to put quite a lot of effort into this story. I did. For all my effort, I have received few reviews. Hence, I really don't know what people think about this story. Excepting those who don't have an author-name in the fan-fiction network, I ask that, henceforth, for every chapter of material that is read straight through, readers write at least one review. The chapters will be longer than in the past; don't worry.  
  
'It is common knowledge that many people don't even read any stories that have fewer than 40 reviews. A boost in reviews would help spread this story around. It'd be a nice way of showing your appreciation. In return, the encouragement of the reviews would induce the writer into churning out the material at a faster rate, and good reviews would naturally help improve the quality of the story, anyway. It is encouraged that reviews include a meaningful message.  
  
Flames (reviews like: 'you suck,' or, 'blah, I have nothing to say') will be used to burn yaoi fics, bad politicians, and annoying people. A big fat thank-you to those of you who wish to contribute to the story."'   
  
* Bows. Curtains close *  
  
Ready your play-list:  
  
Music sequence:  
  
1 Chicago-Died in your arms tonight  
  
2 Goo Goo Dolls-Big Machine  
  
3 The Beatles-Don't let me down  
  
4 AFI-Girl's not grey  
  
5 Jimmy Eat World- Authority Song   
  
6 Mr. Big-Shine  
  
---  
  
"Shinji! Your flimsy guitar broke and sprayed sawdust all over me!"  
  
Asuka was in the kitchen, wailing as usual. And they had been only a day away from achieving a full week of peaceful mornings.   
  
"Why can't you make better guitars, Misato? Is this the best you can do?"  
  
….  
  
…  
  
"Damnit, Shinji! I just said that the guitar broke!"  
  
"Oh…sorry about that. Let me get you the spare one."  
  
"No, wait! I…I can get it myself."  
  
"No, my guitar broke, so I should-"  
  
"I said I'll get it MYSELF!"  
  
She stormed out the kitchen.  
  
"Well, then," he whispered.   
  
---  
  
Earlier that morning, at 1 am:  
  
"Hey, I can't sleep…"  
  
…  
  
…..  
  
"Hey, hey, I can't sleep.  
  
…  
  
"C'mon…don't keep me waiting…"  
  
Shinji rubbed his eyes and looked up into an impatient face. Oh, great. Another impromptu midnight practice session?  
  
"Another one of those?" he moaned.  
  
"No, I don't want to do practice. Actually, I want to practice. Well, I…"  
  
What?  
  
"I want to practice on your guitar."  
  
(Start Music Background: Chicago-"Died in your arms tonight")  
  
What? Hadn't he given all his guitars to Touji and her?  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Shinji, I want you to take your focus off the guitar in general," Misato said. "Give all of your guitars to Asuka and Touji. You just need to be comfy with your Bass."  
  
*End FLASHBACK*  
  
Asuka looked at the floor. "I keep thinking about what happened…between us, and I…"  
  
Shinji was silent.   
  
"I want to thank you," she whispered. "Just-for listening. I…I don't know what it is about you, but I can't…I just had to…"  
  
Shinji started to blush.   
  
Asuka moved closer, and gently put her hand on his chest. The moonlight, pushed through thin clouds, fell through the window and pierced her blue pupils. Shinji could feel his heart throbbing through his neck.   
  
This-this can't be, he thought. It's just a stupid dream.  
  
Despite his resolution, her breathing pushed softly on his cheek. Her hair, more disheveled than usual, fell in spreading red curls across his pillow. Strands of her hair tickled his neck, and he reflexively reached up to push her hair away. It trickled over his fingers like silk. Asuka looked down at him, her eyes soft and full. Shinji started to feel uncomfortably hot.   
  
She stroked his black hair with her left hand, and a small, mischievous smile came to her lips. Suddenly she dove onto his futon. She missed. Shinji gasped. Asuka giggled, but Shinji pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle any further sounds.   
  
"You're-You're going to wake them!" he said.  
  
Asuka struggled to free his hand from her mouth, but she was laughing too much to use any of her strength. Unable to loosen his firm grip, she tickled him, causing him to squirm wildly.   
  
Shinji tried to regain his breath, but she had rolled on top of him, and, whether from excitement or fear, his heart pounded short, fast beats, joining with hers. Asuka pushed her body against his, melding herself to his shape. Feeling her body against his for the first time, Shinji gasped in surprise. Then she struck. Her hands slid down his face and into the sheets, traveling slowly down his still form, her light fingers caressing his tingling skin. Shinji felt like his heart would burst.  
  
"I just…I thought you'd like to know how I felt when I realized you cared for me…I thought…even though I've always loved you, somehow I never acted like I was grateful…  
  
Shinji involuntarily shuddered. She wasn't planning to do…THAT…was she?  
  
"Please, don't resist this…"   
  
Her hands felt further down.  
  
Suddenly she shrieked.  
  
"It's-so-so…BIG!!!"  
  
Shinji looked confused. What was so big?   
  
Asuka's face turned a shade of scarlet.  
  
"And…and slippery! EEW!!"  
  
Asuka jumped off his futon with the speed of a demon.  
  
"What-what kind of monster do you have?" she screeched, pointing her finger condemningly at the terrified Shinji. Shinji couldn't move. What was going on?!  
  
"How could…it possibly…" She started making shapes in the air.  
  
Shinji turned entirely purple. Had he let her down? What had he done?  
  
Asuka continued screaming.   
  
"How-how dare you…how dare you do that to me!! What'd you do, exercise it?!?"  
  
She slammed her fist against his bed-pole. Something wet landed in his lap. Shinji looked up at her. She was crying.  
  
"DAMNIT, ANSWER ME!"  
  
"EEEEK!"  
  
Shinji turned to face the inhuman sound that had answered Asuka. Oh, Lord.   
  
It was Pen-pen.  
  
Asuka stared at the penguin in unbelief. Shinji suddenly realized what she had understood to be Pen-Pen's relatively large body. He fainted.  
  
Mortified, Asuka turned her face to the wall.  
  
"I can't believe this…" she whispered. "THAT STUPID PENGUIN!"  
  
She punched the wall as hard as she could. Blood and tears mingled in the crescent light, slowly falling down the wall.  
  
"I-I overreacted…he didn't do anything wrong…"  
  
She bit her lip, fighting back her tears.  
  
"Why couldn't he have told me?! All my life…for that moment…I would have given anything…"  
  
She broke down and cried.  
  
(End Music Background: Chicago-"Died in your arms tonight")  
  
---  
  
1 pm the same day:  
  
"Okay! Final practice before the competition!" Misato yelled.   
  
"Asuka, show me that solo you've been practicing!"  
  
….  
  
"Asuka, get on it!"  
  
"Guitar Solo no Jutsu!" Asuka yelled, making a cross with her fingers. Suddenly, the guitar charged up with the energy of a hundred past guitar solos, bending under the force of ingenious history, ripping through chords like a crazed bull-dog, channeling sound wave after sound wave into the pounding stereos.   
  
BOOM! The first stereo burst.  
  
"Stop, Asuka! We need these for the competition!"  
  
BOOM! Stereo number two.  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Pen-Pen's igaloo.  
  
-Twenty minutes later…  
  
Misato pulled herself up, noting the crumbling pieces of plaster and the sparkling dust that indicated the end of practice for that day. She took a look around.   
  
Hmmm…Could Asuka be doing this to get revenge on someone? She normally wasn't THIS destructive. Suddenly she realized something.  
  
The rest of the band members weren't there. Where were they? Had they left to the competition without her?  
  
And then she remembered…  
  
---  
  
"Look…I don't want you guys to worry about me. I'll be taking care of things behind the background. If I trip and fall, and end up in the ambulance on a trip to the hospital, don't even look back. Keep trekkin' down to the Paradise Hotel. That's where the competition is. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and… a fourth member… Touji! You all MUST beat the competing bands, no matter what the cost. Same goes with any of you. Don't turn back. Abandon your hurting teammates. This is a war. Do anything it takes to win. They will more than likely attempt sabotage on your sound systems. Hit them first, and with force, and they'll be too busy recuperating to retaliate. But don't worry about me. I've put you all together, done this much for you all, so you must give me the chance to sacrifice myself for you all, to even die for this, for something I've always wanted to make true."  
  
Needless to say, they were all moved.  
  
---  
  
"That Jimi Hendrix solo…that was truly amazing." Rei breathed a deep sigh.   
  
"Oh. You mean the one Asuka tore down our house with?" Touji asked.  
  
"No. The solo we heard on the Jimi Hendrix albulm yesterday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who inspired him to make such music? Who told him how to make the guitar wail with such passion?"  
  
Shinji looked up at the sky.  
  
"I don't know how Jimi Hendrix created such music," he said. "But I do know that Asuka's solo isn't something any average band can match. She has the strength of a tiger."  
  
(Start Background Music: Goo Goo Dolls-Big Machine)  
  
---  
  
It took them thirty minutes to haul their equipment there. The building was huge. Music pounded the bodies of Underneath a colorful banner titled "Paradise bar," a throng of spectators watched an outside hologram, which depicted a playing band.  
  
Rei was the first to the reach the display. She looked around, found Shinji, and nudged him on the shoulder.  
  
"Look at their performance. The bass player is juggling his instrument like he's a clown in a circus, and he's swaying around he has a seizure. It's not beneficial to have people who move their bodies more than their hands, and I certainly wouldn't want him on my band. And look at the drummer. She's swinging the sticks as if they were baseball bats. There's no subtlety in her playing at all."   
  
"But look at the lead guitarist," Shinji observed. "She's quite a talent. Might even give Asuka a run for her money."  
  
"Impossible," Rei said.  
  
Shinji looked at Rei. "Why?"  
  
"Her guitar-jitsu is a level below Asuka's. She does not even have a good grasp of the basic hand position technique. Her thumb goes way over the top of the bridge. That gives her fingers no room at all to form big chords, and it slows their movement. Her fingers don't even go straight down onto the fret-board. The only thing she's got in her favor is that her solo has a particularly catchy tune. But Asuka's solo would slap her silly."  
  
"Isn't that right?" Asuka asked. "I can't believe they actually let her lead the band. She should be demoted to the pee-wee middle school bands."  
  
"It's not like any of these bands are professional," Shinji said. "Most of these are start-up bands trying to find an audience. Besides, people have different ways of playing."  
  
"Feh. I'll show her how to play when it's our turn."  
  
"Don't be so boastful," Touji said. "This is only your first competition, after all."  
  
"You're one to tell me that, Eva-Music-Maker rookie," Asuka shot back.  
  
Touji flushed bright red, but Shinji put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Save your energy for the show," he whispered. "I'll calm her down."  
  
All of a sudden…  
  
(Beatles-"Don't let me down")  
  
"Hello, band-mates! Thanks for leaving without me!"  
  
……  
  
"Misato?"   
  
The four band members stared in disbelief.  
  
"We thought you were dead," said Touji.  
  
Misato did a double take. They did? Well, well. Someone was gonna get it.  
  
"Uh…well, never mind that. I'm here, and so are you guys, and now we're here, so, well, let's do our best!" Misato concluded. She eyed them suspiciously. Which one had said that she was dead?  
  
"Ok…" said Rei.  
  
"Well, uh, what's our status report?" Misato asked.  
  
"Oh…well, all four of us reached the battleground unharmed-"  
  
"Good, good. We've got the advantage already," Misato said, her mouth forming a slight grin.  
  
"Oh Lord," Touji whispered to Shinji. "She didn't do that, did she?"  
  
"But," continued Rei, "our band is caught in the throes of a hurricane of mixed feelings. Apparently, some are overconfident, and some feel a bit too conservative about this whole event. I advise that you give us a good perspective on the challenge we are about to face."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
….  
  
……  
  
"Well, do your best!" Misato said energetically.  
  
Rei cringed. "Perhaps something more descriptive? You are the Originator of our band, after all."   
  
"I'll be ashamed of you guys if you don't do your best, so that's why you all should do your best!"  
  
….  
  
"Mein Gott…"  
  
"What was that, Asuka?"  
  
"Just praying."  
  
---  
  
(Start music background: AFI-"Girl's not Grey")  
  
Fifteen minutes later…  
  
Rei rallied the other three players around her.  
  
"Okay! Listen up! This is our battle plan. I've just done a swift recon of the whole area, and I picked up some information. There are fifteen bands in the whole competition. This event is going to take the whole day. We are going to stay here to listen to all of them, even if they suck, and analyze each and every one.   
  
"We must learn as much as we can from this experience. Now I know that Misato may have pointed us toward sabotage earlier, but I am overriding that directive. We are an honorable band. We will not cheat or put others at a disadvantage. Each of us four were famous as EVA pilots, and although most people here can't attach our names to our faces, the honor and dignity we held as EVA pilots will be tested here. Therefore, we will be true to ourselves. We will defeat them on their terms, on their ground, just like we destroyed the Angels."   
  
Rei furrowed her brows.  
  
"Anyways, it looks like we're short on cables, and Shinji forgot his bass amp. We can't break their equipment if we're planning on using it. Any questions?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Well, looks like we're ready to rock..."  
  
"Um, Um," Touji said in agreement.  
  
"Let's get going-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Asuka interjected. "We're actually using their equipment?"  
  
Rei paused.  
  
"Yes. You have a problem with that?"  
  
"Perhaps. I thought we were only using the best sound equipment. I don't want inferior machinery interfering with our music."  
  
"It won't interfere. Everyone's using the same speakers anyways, and I don't want to embarrass us by lugging on our own set of speakers as we're being called up."  
  
"Yea, but if we have an advantage, why not take it? We'll use our equipment, and we'll just use their bass amp for Shinji's bass."  
  
"Listen, it's not something we have to do. It's just easier to-"  
  
"We don't want to do what's easier. We want something that'll make us win-"  
  
"Asuka, don't worry about it, okay?"  
  
"What do you mean, don't worry? You're obviously trying to sabotage our efforts to win! What kind of leader are you, anyway?"  
  
"Asuka, just listen and follow me, like everyone else-"  
  
"I'm not listening! Everyone else is stupid."   
  
Asuka turned and pouted her lips.   
  
"You're just Misato's pet, that's all."  
  
Rei's eyes went wide. "Listen, Asuka. If you're not going to be cooperative, I'm going have to release you-"  
  
"What? Is Misato's little doll trying to say something?"  
  
Rei's tone hardened. "I'm not kidding. I'm going to kick you out of this performance if you don't shut up right now. All this talk is just interfering-"  
  
"You can't do that!" Asuka yelled. "The most talented member should make the decisions! You probably don't have the balls to kick me out, anyway."   
  
"You're right. We're just wasting time talking about this," Rei said, looking down the street. "We shouldn't even be out here. Equipment is not our biggest concern, but the willingness of our members to follow their leader is our utmost priority."  
  
Asuka pressed her finger to Rei's forehead. Her eyes were hard and cold.  
  
"I will not let you destroy my career, ruin Misato's dreams, AND tarnish this band with your incurable laziness. If you can't act like a leader, I guess I'll have to-"  
  
"Oh, wait a minute-wait a minute-hold on there…you're calling ME lazy?…that's practically the joke of your life, isn't it? I think someone's a little too hasty in judging others-"  
  
"No way! But you know what's wrong with you? You're too afraid of embarrassment. You're not fit to be leader at all. Period!"  
  
(Start Music Background: Jimmy Eat World-"Authority Song")  
  
Rei chuckled. "The last time I checked, I was chosen as the leader, not you. You don't have to play, if that's your choice. But you have to go by Misato's rules if you want to play. And that means listening to me. So don't sweat it."  
  
Shinji tried to look the other way. They were attracting far too much attention.   
  
"Excuse me? What about the Overriding Directive? Listen to Misato's RULES, you say? Be COOPERATIVE, you say?! I don't have time for your hypocritical crap."  
  
"If that's the attitude you choose to have, then the band doesn't have time for you."  
  
Throwing all her weight into her right hand, Asuka slapped Rei as hard as she could. Rei stumbled back two steps, but she wouldn't have fallen had not a passing stranger been standing just two paces behind her.   
  
Shinji and Touji stared. What had just happened?  
  
"You had it coming," Asuka said edgily.  
  
Shinji began to tremble with anger. It was as if shaft had been driven straight through his heart. He yearned to go to Rei's aid, and his instincts told him to attack the person who had hurt her, but he couldn't bring himself to lay a hand on someone he had grown to love so dearly.  
  
Rei examined her stinging cheek. "Asuka, I cannot let you play. You have an uncontrollable temper, and you are entirely too impatient. You don't respect your fellow players. Even if you think yourself the best one here, you must think of the band's welfare before your own. Your insubordination is unacceptable. Therefore, you are dismissed from this competition entirely, and if you try to join in on our performance in any way or form, you will have to deal with me."  
  
Asuka stood there gaping. It took her a minute to fully comprehend what Rei had meant.  
  
"You can't…"  
  
"I already have."  
  
Asuka stared at Rei for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, regaining some of her composure, she leaned back on a cigarette stand and spoke in a soft, hushed voice.  
  
"Miss Bossy Boss here thinks she can just push us all around, hey? Do you really think Misato favors you because of your talent? Huh? Didn't you wonder why Misato gave you a brand new drum set, and gave all the rest of us home-built guitars the equivalent of glued-together sawdust? I know exactly why. Misato and I go back quite far. I know quite a few of her secrets, as she knows some of mine. And I'll tell you this: You're not who you think you are. Misato's had quite a wild history, and you're a VERY IMPORTANT part of it."   
  
Her voice gathered volume.  
  
"That little bitch you think has been so clean all her life went to a graduate party one night after her high school reunion, and she got clean wasted. Could hardly even handle a 24 pack back then. She can't remember exactly what happened, but nine months later…there you were, all six pounds of white skin and fluffy blue hair. Yes, Gendo fed you some of Yui's DNA, but he could only go so far as the hair and eyes. He called you his daughter, his precious gem…but you're no daughter of Gendo. You're Misato's unrecognized bastard, and she can barely even stand to look at you, you sick…accident.….."  
  
Rei simply stood there.  
  
Asuka continued, "That's why she kept you in your own little apartment for so long…You thought you wanted to be alone, huh? Maybe you subconsciously sensed that she didn't want you around."  
  
Rei went pale. She looked as if she wanted to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"You lie…" Rei stared hard at the ground.  
  
"She's just lying, right Shinji?"  
  
Shinji couldn't move. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I-she…."  
  
An uneasy silence followed.  
  
"It's alright, Shinji. I understand everything now."  
  
NOOOO!!!!!! Shinji thought. This wasn't true…it had to be a dream. They were forbidden to tell.   
  
Misato had forced him and Asuka to promise, under pain of the worst devices of torture known to man, to keep silent. She had even cursed them with some sort of Chinese rune. Asuka had remarked that it looked like a piece of dung from the flea-market, but Shinji was quite sure the rune was something more. He thought Asuka would at least give it the benefit of the doubt. Now they'd have to deal with a raging Misato AND, perhaps, a raging curse. But that wasn't the least of his worries. He knew Rei had been deeply hurt.  
  
Even so, Rei didn't understand. Misato wasn't ashamed of her. Misato loved Rei. How could a mother hate a child so gentle and serene? Rei never knew how long Misato yearned for them to share the same roof, the same struggles, the same life. Misato was simply ashamed of herself.  
  
But what was up with Asuka? Why was Asuka torturing her? Hadn't Rei been grappling with her doubts about her identity and her purpose since she knew her left from right? Why was Asuka stabbing her foot on the thing that hurted Rei most?  
  
Rei walked past Asuka.   
  
Shinji could see tears on the bottom of her chin as she turned around.  
  
"You're welcome to play. I don't see how it would matter now, anyway."  
  
"Fine. Forget the equipment. I don't really care anymore."  
  
They stood still for a few moments.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it," Touji muttered. "We're probably all too tired to argue anymore."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but disagree. This had started a war. Their trials were only beginning.  
  
"Okay, guys," Rei said. "Let's go in there and get it over with."  
  
They marched into the battlefield, faces grim.  
  
The doors of Paradise closed behind them.   
  
  
  
(Ending Music sequence: Mr. Big-"Shine") 


End file.
